IZ truth or dare
by invderofdeath
Summary: ask questions or dare your favorite chaters! I will allow SOME ocs. keep it rated T
1. a very random intro

**A/n I own nothing expect DiR and Death**

*a girl with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a GiR tee shows up*

Death: Hi I'm death and this is DiR *A SiR with heart shaped purple eyes waves* and this is IZ truth or dare!

DiR: uhh… where is the cast?

Death: Oops! *presses button, Dib, Zim, Gaz, GiR, and the tallest fall from the ceiling*

Dib: Where the heck are we!

Death: You're at my house

Dib: *sees glass of blood I'm drinking* VAMPIRE!

Death: Dib! *hugs Dib tightly*

Zim: you will let ZIM leave! You pig smelly!

GiR: cupcake! *starts eating Zim's shoe*

Death: Send reviews on what you want the cast to do or have them answer a question!

Tallest Red: Oh no! This is going to be like when we were at Desi!

Death: Nope! It's going to be worst! *evil laugh*

*Lard Nar shows up*

Lard Nar: What just happened?

DiR: welcome to crazyvile!

Death: SEND US QUESTIONS OR DARES NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE I CAN SEE YOU!


	2. the first reveiws

Death: *sitting in a coffin* Hello, everyone *sits up*

Dib: *sharping a wooden steak* I can't believe I'm stuck with a vampire

Zim: What is a vampire? Zim demands to know!

Death *hands the first two seasons of The Vampire Diaries* here, watch every episode.

Zim: *walks off to watch the show*

Death: Okay, first up is Skellington girl!

***a girl with a decipiticon t shirt,Black tattered skirt,black hair in skull pigtails, and red eyes*****Hi I'm your worst nightmare**

**Zim,dib,gaz,and tallest sing alice human sacrifice**

Death: Zim! You have a dare!

Zim: * looks disgusted*

Zim-**In some place, was a dream,  
>Who dreamed it, was unknown<br>Such a truly Tiny dream it was,  
>The little dream thought,<br>I don't want to be vanishing like this,  
>How do I get People to watch me?<br>The Little dream thought and though,  
>And came up with something.<br>'If I get people to stray into me,  
>and let them make the world!'<strong>

Gaz-**The first Alice was a woman of the Spade,  
>Who courageously held a sword in her hand,<br>Chopped down anything in her way  
>of making a red path for herself,<strong>

**That Alice was brought deep into the forest,  
>locked in as the sinner,<br>In addition to the way of the forest,  
>her life was unknown<strong>

Dib-**The second Alice was a man of the Diamond,  
>He tamely sang a song in Wonderland,<br>To fill all kinds of sound,  
>And produced a crazy world,<strong>

**That Alice had Rose Flowers,  
>And a cross-eyed man shot at him,<br>He came out as the bright red flower bloom,  
>Everyone loved him, and to be dying<strong>

Zim-**The third Alice was a child of the Clover,  
>She had a beautiful figure in wonderland,<br>For many people to delude,  
>A strange country was created,<strong>

**That Alice was the Queen,  
>She posses the dream of distortion,<br>She traveled to the country in a rotten Body,**

Tallest-**The fourth Alice were Twins of the Heart,  
>Bringing their curiosity to Wonderland,<br>Making a door to All kinds of bogus,  
>Big Sister is tough,<br>little brother intelligent,  
>They were near to the first alice,<br>But their dream has yet to awaken**.

*they all walk off the stage*

Death: I like that song ^.^

Dib: you got to be kidding!

**Tallest Go to the transformer world and get Blitzwing. Have his fangirls eat a ton of suger and attack you guys**.

*tallest look each other*

Death: *pushes them into a portal to transformer world*

*screen shows them getting pound by girls wearing 'I 3 blitzwing' tees*

Blitzwing FG: *hitting purple with a hammer* PURPLE IS BLITZWINGS COLOR ONLY!

Death: *laughing at purple getting hit* Wow, this is insane!

Zim: *comes back from watching the show looking like he's going to throw up* MY TALLEST!

DiR: Wow that's going leave a mark!

GiR: *playing with a pig* TACOESS!

*The tallest come back looking destroyed*

DiR: next up Invader Cakez!

***random person appears in a puff of smoke* Well hi there. Anybody got spare blood? *cough*Death*cough***

Death: Sure! *runs out of the room fast and comes back with 10 packets of blood, then sends it to invader cakez using the clone GiR*

**It's delicious. Anyways, HEY ZIMMY! I LUVS YOU! *hugs Zim* don't worry; though I act like it, I'm not COMPLETELY insane. AKA I'm not a fangirl who'll rape you or anything. ON WITH THE STUFFS I'M SAYING!**

**Dib: I dunno, oh, how about: YOUR HEAD IS THE SIZE OF AN OBESE MAMMOTH! No hate, just truth. **

Death: I know it is, but I'm still on team Dib!

Dib: IT'S NOT BIG!

**Gir: Ah luvs you! Have some taquitos!**

**Also Gir: You opened my eyes to the existence of taquitos. I love you so much right now, these things are delicious.**

GiR: *eat taquitos* Youz welcome! Aww but no headless clown.

Death: I'm a vampire, and that's creepy

**Lard Nar: Experience twelve major fangirl glomps. No resistance. *evil laugh***

Death: awesome evil laugh ^.^ *blows whistle and twelve major fangirls bust down my front door* Oh come on

Fangirl 1: OMG! LARD NAR! *glomps Lard Nar*

Lard Nar: *eye twitches*

Fangirl 2: MY TURN! *glomps Lard Nar*

*this basically continues 10 more times*

Death: *watches the Fangirls leave* Okay, that was crazy!

**Gir again: have some tacos. **

Death: Is it just me or is GiR getting all the free stuff *pouts*

GiR: YOUUU NEED A HUGGG! *hugs death for an hour*

Death: Thank you GiR, I needed that. I still wish I got a dare.


	3. new reveiwers

Death: *listening to "God Knows"* Hello everyone, and this is IZ truth or dare!

DiR: you said that 2 days ago. -_-

Death: Oh yeah. Hey Zim how was the show?

Zim: ZIM WAS TORTURED FROM WATCHING ALL THAT KISSING!

Death: I see

Dib: *hiding behind a chair* vampire, fangs blood, coffins

Death: *looks annoyed* I bite you once! Get over it!

Gaz:*playing halo* It was funny watching him spazz out like that.

Death: First up is pokekinz0520

**OOO! OOO! I'LL GIVE YOU A DARE, DEATH! XD**

**Death: Eat strawberry toothpaste! If you do it ya get the snack of your choice! XD**

Death: OKAY! * grabs a tube of strawberry toothpaste and starts eating* that was inserting.

*a bag full of cheddar cheese and sour cream Ruffles shows up*

Death: YAY! *grabs the bag and starts eating*

Dib: You eat human food? Not just blood?

Death: yes I do I just don't need it ^-^

**Zim: Admit that Keroro is a better invader then you! (even though even ZIM is better invader then him...X3)**

Zim: NEVER! ZIM WILL ALWAYS BE THE BEST INVADER EVER!

Death: YOU WILL SAY IT!

Zim: fine, Keroro is a better invader than Zim.

*Tak bust through my window holding a bazooka*

Death: Really? The window!

Tak: WHERE'S ZIM!

Death: over there! *points to a nervous zim in the corner*

*Tak hits Zim in the head with the bazooka; Zim's unconscious*

Death: *facepalms* great -_-

**Dib:It's very impolite to sharpen a wooden steak when your in the same room as a vampire.X| Oh yeah...throw out all your evidence of Zim being an alien.X3 **

Death: Okay, throw it out!

Dib: What? NO! *hugz evidence tighter*

Death: YOU WILL UNDERSTAND ME?

Dib: eep *throw's evidence in the fire and starts to kick a chair*

**Lard Nar: MAKE ME A TAMAMA PLUSHIE! Just because. X3 **

Death: Lard Nar make a tamama plushie!

Lard Nar: Okay… *starts to sew a tamama plushie; it comes out looking perfect expect tamama is holding a gun*

Death: what's with the gun?

Lard Nar: It looked to harmless.

Death: take the gun off. -_-

*Lard Nar takes the gun off and sends it to pokekinz0520*

**Thats all I can think of for now...I need to stop watching so much Keroro Gunso...TA TA FOR NOW! XD**

Death: Bye pokekinz! I hope we see more of you! ^.^

Other reviews: what about us!

Death: you guys are great too! Next up Crazyone256!

**Co-Hello and here are some dare's! Oh and death i will have a dare for you.**

**Red-OK is it true that invader's fall in love? And technically you all are defect's because i know you hate and that is a feeling so those that mean everyone is a defect because of hate, greed, disgust, and the love of donuts?**

Red: ALL Irkens can't fall in love with another being.

Death: this provides that my fanfiction, "Half Irkens" is a fanfiction.

*Grace Tall shows up in a puff of black smoke*

Grace: Hi, Death *goes and sits down*

**-I dare you to kill the Fop (A.K.A Raoul) in the most painful way possible? And no fangirl's they don't count. **

Death: *grabs two guns and a baseball bat and goes up to Fop*

Fop:*getting hit in the head with a baseball bat and then gets bitten by Death and dies*

Death: That was fun!

Grace: good job.

**-Well seeing this will be fun i dare you to sing the servant of evil by Len Kagamine **

Death: Zim! Get on the stage!

Zim: *walks on to the stage moodily*

**You are my princess  
>I am only your servant<br>We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on  
>Even if the whole world turns against you<br>I'll become the only evil that is on your side**

**Our fates were decided on the day we came  
>Bells of the church tolling their blessings the same<br>Our elders were selfish for some reasons  
>Thus we grew apart with the passing seasons<strong>

**If every creature alive hates you  
>I'll be there waiting, always true<br>So please keep smiling like you always do  
>None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!<strong>

**You are my princess  
>I am only your servant<br>We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on  
>Even if the whole world turns against you<br>I'll become the only evil that is on your side**

**I came to visit a beautiful country  
>There, a girl of green is what I happened to see<br>She was kind with a bright smile and grace  
>Her image from my mind I could not efface<br>However if my princess wishes her gone  
>This order will not be something long drawn<br>Only one question do I have of this  
>Why, for the first time, are my tears not of bliss?<strong>

**You are my princess  
>I am only your servant<br>We are twins that destiny has forced suffering on  
>"Today brioche will be served with your tea"<br>The only gesture you had was a coy laugh**

**Soon the people may come to punish us  
>While we deserve it, you have no need to fuss<br>I will, to the end, fight who they send  
>"Please exchange our clothing, to have this war mend"<br>"As long as you wear this, come what will"  
>"No one will notice, and you they cannot kill"<br>"I ask you to not worry about me"  
>"As I said, we are twins, there's no difference to see!"<strong>

**I am the princess  
>You became a criminal<br>We are twins that destiny chooses to inflict pain  
>If all the world believes that you are evil<br>Then I am evil as well, because I share your blood**

**There was a country with an "evil" rule  
>So they thought, and I say that they comprise a fool<br>The only person who had any say  
>Was my cute sister who remains free this day<br>If every creature alive hates you  
>I'll be there waiting, always true<br>So please keep smiling like you always do  
>None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!<strong>

**You are my princess  
>I am only your servant<br>We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on  
>Even if the whole world turns against you<br>I'll become the only evil that is on your side**

**If we are ever reborn I want you to know  
>That I would like to be able to be with you again<strong>

Death: I think its right

Zim: WHY THAT SONG!

**- I dare you to sing the song The daughter of evil by Rin Kagamine **

Gaz: Fine

**There was once upon a time in another place  
>An evil kingdom who no person dared to face<br>And the ruler was a girl so mean  
>A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!<strong>

**So many furnitures littered her abode  
>Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed<br>Josephine was what her horse was named  
>All the riches of the world is what she had claimed.<strong>

**If you're short on money that's no fearful thing  
>Just take it from those who you dangle on a string<br>To those who feel that they want to bring me down  
>You'll just tidy up my gown.<br>Now, bow to me!**

**Evil flowers  
>Steadily bloom<br>With an array of colourful doom  
>But the weeds who feel that they want to stay<br>They'll just die and feed me the same anyway.**

**The princess held a love for a man  
>Of blue who wasn't very much her fan<br>But instead he chose his neighbor's girl  
>Of green who's eyes shone like a pearl.<strong>

**The princess knew this and was filled with rage  
>She called the minister locked in her cage<br>And said in a soft voice to not be heard  
>"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."<strong>

**Houses of the people were burned to the ground  
>So many voices would no longer make a sound<br>The people who had suffered so much pain  
>Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.<br>"Oh, it's tea time."**

**Evil flowers  
>Steadily bloom<br>With an array of bloodied doom  
>Even though the flower is so very refined<br>The thorns had driven it's garden to decline.**

**To defeat the princess was no easy task  
>But the people could no longer wear their mask<br>Like a flock of birds they were led by  
>A red lady mercenary into the nigh.<strong>

**All the anger that had built up over the years  
>Now consumed them without any fears<br>But the army was battered from the green war  
>Their attacks were not much of a chore.<strong>

**Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court  
>The servants ran away as time was short<br>Little woman princess would not pose a fight  
>And she was finally captured in the night<br>"You're such a disrespectful man!"**

**Evil flowers  
>Steadily bloom<br>With an array of funest doom  
>How the paradise that she made for herself<br>Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf.**

**There was once upon a time in another place  
>An evil kingdom who no person dared to face<br>And the ruler was a girl so mean  
>A tiny little princess of only age fourteen.<strong>

**She was to be punished at three o' clock  
>When the church bells resounded a tock<br>The person who was once royalty  
>Was bored in jail with no loyalty.<strong>

**At the time that eventually came  
>The church bells to her sounded rather lame<br>Without looking to faces of the crowd  
>Said she with eyes in a shroud<br>"Oh, it's tea time."**

**Evil flowers  
>Steadily bloom<br>With an array of colourful doom  
>Now the people speak of her without a second thought<br>That daughter of evil had recieved what she sought.**

Death: that's a nice song!  
>Dib: What did I listen to?<p>

**-Why on earth you are so cute? And Funny?**

GiR: I Don't know. WEE WEEE WEE!

Death: aww, it's so cute!

**-How come you hate Zim beside being a alien and trying ( and failing) to take over the earth?**

Dib: He's full of him self and rude

Grace: sooo true

Zim: ZIM is not full of him self!

Death: you just talked in 3rd person.

Zim: So?

Death: *faceplams* nevermind

**Co-Hope you all have a merry summer. or is it a happy Christmas?**

**Erik-Merry Christmas and Happy Summer.**

**Co-Thank you my Phantom friend oh by the way this is Erik the Phantom of the Opera!**

**Erik-Hello.**

Death: Hi!

**Co-Ok then BYE ZIMMY! OH and for my Erik HI RIKKY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Erik-oh brother**

Death: Bye Crazyone256

GiR: master got a nickname!

Death: yes ZIMMY got a nickname!

Zimmy: hey! Don't call me that!

Tallest Red: *Laughing* what's the matter ZIMMY don't like your new nickname?

Grace: XD *is laughing so hard she fell out of the chair*

*after 1 hour of laughing*

Death: Okay, that got crazy. *looks around the house to find Grace and Dib kissing* Uhh…

Grace: What? He's my boyfriend!

Dib: that was in Death's story!

Death: true! *runs back to the living room*

Death: Well bye for now!


	4. Blood and fangs

Death: *wakes up and walks down stairs to see the cast in pjs expect the Irkens* Morning.

Dib: You sleep?

Death: Yes, I'm like the vampires in The Vampire Diaries, not Dracula! But my dad is.

Dib: EEK! *hides in the corner holding a cross*

Death: Dude, crosses don't work, I wear crosses on my necklace!

DiR: first up Invader Cakez!

**OMG epic 'God Knows'! Epic song! Anyways, thanks for the blood, you're awesome, Sorry Gir got everything free, I just know what he likes better than anything else. Okay, PEOPLE! Stop making fun of Zimmy.**

**Yo, Death, here's some person's blood, hope ya like it!**

Death: *Drinking blood*

Dib: AHH!

Everyone: *awaked stare*

Grace: Wow, your still not use to it.

**Zimmy: Hi! *hugs***

**Gir: Sorry you didn't get a headless clown last time, I had it on back-order, it just hadn't come in yet. So, here ya go!**

*a headless clown appears*

GiR: *hugz clown* HEADLESS CLOWN!

Death: creepy…

Dib: *throwing up in the garbage*

Gaz: I seen worst.

Grace: me too

Tallest: GET THAT OUT OF HERE!

Death: sorry but no, the headless clown stays!

GiR: YAY!

**Lard Nar: Hey Lardy, how'd you like the glomps? *grins evilly* **

Lard Nar: They were horrible!

**Red: Lasers are awesome.**

**Purple: Smoke machines suck. At least compared to lasers and taquitos. :)**

***disappears humming God Knows***

Tallest Red: LASERS!* a Laser shoots purple in the eye*

Purple: AH! *falls over*

Death: you know on CP they have lasers but no smoke machines

Dib: you have a club penguin account?

Death: WHAT! I didn't say that!

**Ooo,I love nicknames! lol,I gave the whole cast nicknames actually,I love them...X3 Anyway,ONWARD TO VICTORY! Wait, what?**

**Zim: Sing Which to Bury; Us or the Hatchet by Relient K (its like,my favorite song: SO DON'T SCREW IT UP!)**

Death: ZIM!

**I think you know what I'm getting at  
>I find it so upsetting that<br>The memories that you select  
>You keep the bad but the good you just forget<strong>

**and even though I'm angry I can still say  
>I know my heart will break the day<br>when you peel out and drive away  
>I can't believe this happened<strong>

**And all this time I never thought  
>that all we had would be all for naught<strong>

_**[chorus:]**_**  
>No, I don't hate you<br>don't want to fight you  
>You know I'll always love you<br>but right now I just don't like you  
>No, I don't hate you<br>don't want to fight you  
>You know I'll always love you<br>but right now I just don't like you  
>'cause you took this too far<strong>

**Make your decision and don't you dare think twice  
>go with your instincts along with some bad advice<br>this didn't turn out the way I thought it would at all  
>you blame me but some of this is still your fault<strong>

**I tried to move you but you just wouldn't budge  
>I tried to hold your hand but you'd rather hold your grudge<br>I think you know what I'm getting at  
>you said goodbye and I just don't want you regretting that<strong>

**No, I don't hate you  
>don't want to fight you<br>You know I'll always love you  
>but right now I just don't like you<br>No, I don't hate you  
>don't want to fight you<br>You know I'll always love you  
>but right now I just don't like you<strong>

**and wisdom always chooses  
>these black eyes and these bruises<br>over the heartache that they say  
>never completely goes away<br>(I just can't believe this happened  
>and one day we'll see this come around)<strong>

**and wisdom always chooses  
>these black eyes and these bruises<br>over the heartache that they say  
>never completely goes away<strong>

**No, I don't hate you  
>don't want to fight you<br>You know I'll always love you  
>but right now I just don't like you<br>No, I don't hate you  
>don't want to fight you<br>You know I'll always love you  
>but right now I just don't like you<br>'cause you took this too far**

**what happened to us  
>I heard that it's me we should blame<br>what happened to us  
>why didn't you stop me from turning out this way<br>and know that I don't hate you  
>and know that I don't want to fight you<br>and know that I'll always love you  
>but right now I just don't... <strong>

Zim: *Jumps off the stage*

Death: I LIKE it!

**Lard Nar: Thank you! *kisses his forehead* You win...A SOCK! XD**

**Death: Bring in Agent Dark Bootie so I can torture him! XD**

*Dark Bootie falls from the ceiling*

Death: HI!

Dark Bootie: *sees fangs* VAMPIRE! *grabs wooden stake*

Grace: *grabs the wooden stake out of his heads* No hurting her she's just the host, OKAY?

**Dark Bootie: DIE IN A VERY FUNNY WAY! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

Dark Bootie: WHAT?

Death: I'll bring you back to life, so don't worry!

Dark Bootie: *grabs a llama suit and a chicken. Puts the chicken in the llama suit and starts hitting him self in the head in till he's dead.*

Death: the was dark humor alright.

**GIR: Take care of this baby duck! (And you are NOT aloud to eat it =|)**

GiR: *caudles the baby duck*

Death: aww *takes a picture*

**That's all for now,I'm on a secret mission to kill a fangirl for stealing my DVD box set!**

***lights turn on in the back ground***

**CRAP,WE'VE BEEN CAUGHT! QUICKLY FALIPAY, TO THE BECKY CAVE!**

**Falipay: You mean your bedroom?**

**SHUT UP!**

Death: Hope you get it back!

Dib: KILL? YOU'RE CRAZY!

Death: no she isn't! That fangirl deserves it!

Dib: But, Kill?

Death: Whatever works!

*Dracula shows up*

Death: Daddy! *hugz Dracula*

Dib: AHHH! *RUNS around screaming*

Dracula: What's going on?

Death: My IZ truth or Dare! I thought I told you!

Dracula: Oh I remember, I'm going to get more blood from the hospital, okay?

Death: okay daddy!

*Dracula disappears*

Death: Well see you next time!


	5. tons of dares

*Death and GiR are playing DDR 2 on the hardest setting dancing to the hardest song and getting 100%*

Death: Welcome back! Sorry I waited longer than usually.

Dib: * is dizzy from watching the fast dancing* I think I'm going to throw up!

Zim: Weak hyomon!

Death: * is done with dance* first up is Crazyone256!

**Co-I'M BACK!**

**Any way first i want to give everyone COOKIES!**

GiR/Death: COOKIES! *dives into pile o' cookies*

Dib: *grabs a cookie; eats it* yum!

Tallest: Snacks!

Zim: *grabs a cookie and looks at it closely* Hmmm.

Gaz: *takes cookie out of Zim's hands and eats it*

Tak: Cookies? *grabs tons of cookies*

Everyone: O.o?

Tak: if you were stuck on Dirt you would understand.

**Zim-HI ZIMMY! I dare you to let Gir take over a ship for a hour. **

Zim: NEVER AGAIN!

Death: YOU WILL, GOT IT!

Zim: meep.* To GiR* you can dive the ship.

GiR: YAY! *goes into ship*

Zim: WE'RE DOOMED! *runs around screaming*

**Death-I dare you to eat a WHOLE BUNCH OF CHOCOLATE AND LET'S SEE WHAT'S HAPPEN'S!**

DiR: NO!

Death: chocolate? YAY! *eats tons of chocolate* OMGILOOOOVEECHOCOLATE!PUPPY! *starts jumping up and down; starts to ride Lard Nar* YAY!GOATYMESLOVESYOU!

Dib: MAKE IT STOP!

Zim: She's worst than GiR!

Death: WHERESBOB?

Everyone: Who?

Death: YOU PICE OF *BEEP*! YOU GOT TO BE *BEEP* KIDDING ME! *points "the finger"*

Dib: SHE GAVE ME THE BIRDIE!

Grace:*reading a book calmly* that's why we don't give her chocolate; she has moodswings when she eats it.

Zim: What's the birdie?

Grace: *whispers what the birdie is*

Zim: AHHH!

**Did-Give me COFFEE!**

**Erik-DON'T DO THAT!**

**Co-It's a dare he HAVE TO DO THAT.**

**Erik-does not**

**Co-Does to.**

**Erik-Does not**

**Co-Does to.**

**Hershel- This will take a while so here are some of my dare's.**

**Gaz-Be yourself, yet be nice for the WHOLE chapter. **

Gaz: never, unless you want pain.

Death: *back to normal* sorry that would be hard. And I don't what a stake in my heart.

**Zim or Zimmy- I dare you to Drink some water. (will it still affect him or no?)**

Death: *grabs a cup of water* Here Zim. *hands the water to him*

Zim: *Drinks the water* AHHH! *he burn from the inside out*

Death: *grabs a fire thrower; starts blowing fire at zim* aww much better.

Zim: *not burning*

**Death-Save me from her. *Crazyone256.***

**Co-Can't Hershel sorry! Does to.**

**Erik-Does not.**

**Co-Does not**

**Erik-Does to...SHIT!**

**Co-Hahahaha DID have to give me coffee! Now after the coffee run LIKE THE WIND.**

Death: DIB! GO GIVE CRAZYONE COFFEE!

Dib: …okay? *gives coffee to crazyone; runs out super fast*

***Room totally mess up and Crazyone256 beating the fop (A.K.A Raoul) With a baseball bat.***

**Co-DIE FOP DIE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Erik-Now now Co let the Fop go.**

**Co-* hiss***

**Hershel-OH SESSHOMARU!**

**Sesshomaru-Really?**

**Erik-Yea.**

**Sesshomaru-*Grrr.**

**Erik-Now a dare for me before We see sesshomaru in action!**

**Gaz and Zim- I dare you to sing The Phantom of the Opera. Now sesshomaru shall we?**

Death: YAY! MORE SINGING!

Zim/Gaz: NO!

Death: YES!

Zim/Gaz: fine

GAZ

**In sleep he sang to me,  
>in dreams he came ...<br>that voice which calls to me and speaks my name ...**

**And do  
>I dream again?<br>For now  
>I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind ...<strong>

**Sing once again with me our strange duet ...  
>My power over you grows stronger yet ...<strong>

**And though you turn from me,  
>to glance behind,<br>the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind ...**

**Those who have seen your face draw back in fear ...  
>I am the mask you wear ...<strong>

**It's me they hear ...**

**Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one  
>combined: the Phantom of the Opera<br>is there - inside your/my mind ...**

**BOTH!**

**He's there,  
>the Phantom of the Opera ...<br>Beware the Phantom of the Opera ...**

**In all your fantasies,  
>you always knew that man and mystery ...<strong>

**... were both in you ...**

**And in this labyrinth where night is blind,  
>the Phantom of the Opera is therehere - inside your/my mind ...**

**Sing, my Angel of Music!**

**He's there the Phantom of the ****Opera...**

Death: *crying* that was amazing!

**Sesshomaru-Grrr *Take's Baseball bat out of Crazyone's hand's and Kiss her on the lip's for a minute or two.**

**Erik-(^)_^**

**Hershel-O_o**

**Sesshomaru-*Blush***

**Co-*Blush* Bye...BYE ZIMMY! * Run's out of their.***

Death: next is pokekinz0520!

***in a straight jacket* Dang this girl is good, ima have to get the more stuff! XD**

**Dib: Psh,you think killing someone is going far? PSSSHHHH!Anyway, turn into a random alien! Death can choose which one, it dosen't have to be from Invader Zim. X3**

Death: YAY! Oh and sorry you got caught.

Dib: NOOO!

Death: *hits a button*

Dib: *is now vortion* AHHH! I'M A ALIEN GOAT!

Lard Nar: HEY!

Death:*laughing*

**Zim: Eat some chocolate. I wanna see if it burns Irkens. X3**

Zim: what is this chocolate? ZIM MUST KNOW!

DiR: *hands chocolate* eat it, before Death takes it.

Zim: *eats it; it burns* AHHH!

Grace: Chocolate burns Irkens alright. (A/N I'm actually eating chocolate right now)

**The Tallests: BOW TO THE MIGHT OF THE RESISTY! BWAHAHAHA!**

Death: Wait! We need spleek! *spleek shows up*

Spleek: alright!

Tallest: NEVER!

Death: *holds a baseball bat* YOU WILL!

Tallest: fine. *bows to the resisty*

Lard Nar: YEAH! *high fives spleek*

**Lard Nar: Join in my spontaneous laughter! **

Lard Nar/ pokekinz: BWAHAHAHAHA!

Death: Oh oh, me too *her eyes show fire* BWAHAHAHAHA!

Dib: Meep!

**Skoodge and GIR: KEEP BEIN ADORABLE! XD**

**Jeez,I better get the DVD set back soon, or else I won't have time to track down my Great Aunt May! Shes where I got my crazy from. X3**

Death: *BEEP*, I forgot Skoodge!

*Skoodge shows up*

Skoodge: Huh?

Death: Next is invaderzim2361!

**Omg i love your truth or dare thing so far but i have a dare**

*** sister walks into room***

**sister: what are you doing?**

*** moves in front of the screen* Me: nothing GO AWAY!**

**Sister: okay**

**As i was saying , Zim Dib sing E.T by Katy Perry**

Death: I love that song! BOTH

**You're so hypnotising  
>could u be the devil, could you be an angel<br>your touch magnetizing  
>feels like going floating, leave my body glowing<strong>

**They say be afraid  
>you're not like the others, futuristic lovers<br>different DNA, they don't understand u**

**You're from a whole other/another world  
>a different dimension<br>you open my eyes  
>and im ready to go, lead me into the light<strong>

**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<strong>

**You're so super sonic  
>wanna feel your powers, stub me with your lasers<br>your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic**

**You're from a whole other/another world  
>a different dimension<br>you open my eyes  
>and im ready to go, lead me into the light<strong>

**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<strong>

**There is this transcendental, on another level  
>boy, you're my lucky star<br>i wanna walk on your wave length  
>and be there when you vibrate<br>for you i risk it**** all  
>Kiss me, k-k-kiss me<br>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
>take me, t-t-take me<br>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away<br>its supernatural, extraterrestrial**

**Extraterrestrial**

**Extraterrestrial**

**Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<strong>

Death: *clapping* you sing good!

**wow that was awesome. Wonder when Dib will stop freaking out? Not that it's not hilarious or anything. Because it is. *sips blood***

**Yo, Dib. Want to taste it? *holds out blood* If he doesn't take it, it goes straight to you, Death.**

Dib: *faints*

Death: I'll take it. *grabs blood and drinks it* um A positive.

**I dare all of you to play any Pokemon game. And pick the worst starter. Have fun! Oh yeah, Zimmy, here's a take-over-the-world gun. You just need to fix it. Good luck Zimmy! *hugs and walks away***

***reaches horizon and two insane people who are drunk stop by in a car; gets in***

Death: I like Pokémon! ^.^

*everyone plays; Death, Grace, and Gaz are neck in neck*

Death: *beats game* I BEAT IT!

Gaz: Grrr.

Death: last but not least, thatpieyouatelastnight!

**I PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO THE UNDERWORLD; ONE NATION UNDER GOD THERE OF WHICH I STAND ALONE! The only difference is that I AM the minority. I come reigning from somewhere that should not be mentioned and it is not a female organ. No, I come from somewhere much worse than that. JUSTIN BEIBER LAND! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Naw, I kid. I come from your stomach. After all, I am a pie. Naw, I still kid. Not the goat either.**

**Anyways, I am random today.**

**Zim: Hi Christmas tree! I dare you to dress up in a bear suit again and sing Psycho Teddy. BE AWESOME AND CUDDLY LIKE THE LYRICS SAY! After that, go take your shirt off and dance to E.T. by Katy Perry while Gir pours ice cream on you. (wow. That's just wrong, isn't it?)**

Death: I LOVE THAT TEDDY SUIT!

Zim: *puts bear suit on*

Psyco teddy!

***CHORUS:**

**Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy.  
>Lovely little cutie,<br>wont you cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me?  
>Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy.<br>Lovely little cutie,  
>wont you follow me, follow me, follow me, follow me?<strong>

**Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy.  
>Lovely little cutie,<br>wont you cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me?  
>Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy,<br>Lovely little cutie,  
>wont you follow me, follow me, follow me?<strong>

*******PSYCHO**** TEDDY:**

**Just squeeze me..**

**Do you really really really really want to?  
>Do you really really really really want to?<br>Do you really really really really want to?**

**I'm a psycho, psycho teddy.**

**Do you really really really really want to?  
>Do you really really really really want to?<br>Do you really really really really want to?**

**I'm a psycho, psycho teddy..**

**Psycho AAH! Psycho BLAAH! Psycho BLEH! PsyCAH BLEH! Psycho BLAAH! AAH! BLEEH! HOOHOO!  
>Psycho OOH! Psycho BLEH! Psycho BLEH BLEH AAH! Psycho BLEH! BLEH!<strong>

**Psycho teddy!**

***REPEAT CHORUS***

***PSYCHO TEDDY:**

**Psyco teddy!**

**Do you really really really really want to?  
>Do you really really really really want to?<br>Do you really really really really want to?**

**I'm a psycho, psycho teddy.**

**Do you really really really really want to?  
>Do you really really really really want to?<br>Do you really really really really want to?**

**I'm a psycho, psycho teddy..**

**Psycho AAH! Psycho BLAAH! Psycho BLEH! PsyCAH BLEH! Psycho BLAAH! AAH! BLEEH! HOOHOO!  
>Psycho OOH! Psycho BLEH! Psycho BLEH BLEH AAH! Psycho BLEH! Psyc-BLEH! Psycho BLEH!<strong>

**Psyco teddy!**

**Psyco teddy!  
>Psy-Psy-Psycho teddy!<br>Psyco teddy!  
>Psy! Psy-Psyco teddy!<br>Psyco teddy!  
>Psy-Psy-Psycho teddy!<br>Psycho teddy!  
>Psy-Psy-Psy-Psy-Psy-Psycho teddy!..<strong>

Death: that was so… CUTE! *hugz Zim*

Zim: GET OFF ZIM, DUMB VAMPIRE!

Death: Zim get shirtless!

Zim: FINE! *gets shirtless, starts dancing horroribley well GiR pours ice cream on his head*

Death: random…

**Dib: DANGIT YOU BEAST! Your cute; but anyways, IN 3 QUESTIONNAIRES I TOLD YOU TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME. 2 OUT OF THOSE 3 YOU DID AND YOU EVEN CAME OVER TO MY HOUSE TO WATCH A MOVIE AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT! So, this being the case; you will go on a date with me again. I care not what anyone else says because they need to respect my athoritayah. Yet again, here is a list of me.** **I wear glasses, am completely obsessed with the paranormal and supernatural, wear trench coats all the time as my signature accessory, am accused of having a big head which I'm not sure if it's true or not, am called crazy by everyone I know, stay up late like you do, wear black pants and boots, favorite color is dark blue, has daddy issues, have my own little group called the Cheese Goats (we needed an inconspicuous name), and I'm greate with technology and take no intrest in science unless it's life science or para-science.**

**I'M JUST LIKE YOU! (all these are true, btw. Because I'm so much like you; my friends and teachers now call me Dib) And trust me, I'm not a crazy fangirl. BTW, When our date is done; I'ma give you some vampire repellant. 1 squirt = 3 hours of repellant. They think it smells like doodey.**

Death: *throws dib into a limo*

**Gir: Go grab Gaz forcefully and strap her down in a chair and sing Teenage Dream to her. IN A SHMEE COSTUME! After that madness (no it's not sparta) go to Candy Craze and buy 20 bags of M and M's and shoot them up in the air through your head while dancing the Thriller. Yes, everyone must eat at least one. One last question: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL LIFE? THERE IS ANOTHER ANSWER BESIDES 42! IT'S A FUUD! I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT: It's Marshmellow Strawberries. you have 3 seconds GO!**

GiR: TACOSS! *grabs Gaz and straps her to a chair puts shmee costume*

**You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the puch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I'll let my walls come down, down<strong>

**Before you met me  
>I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<strong>

**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever**

**You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

**We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete**

**Let's go all the way tonight  
><strong>**Katy Perry Teenage Dream lyrics found on .******

**No regrets, just love  
>We can dance until we die<br>You and I  
>We'll be young forever<strong>

**You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

**I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight**

**You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

Gaz: *knocks GiR away*

GiR: *goes to the candy store and eats all the candy, comes back and dances to thriller WELL shooting M&M's out of his head*

Everyone: *grabs an M&M and eats it*

Irkens: *burning from chocolate* AHHHH!

**Uh...Hey Death. Uh, I don't know how to tel you this so I'll type it out. Your my sister. I know it's creepy but it's so very true. Just ask dracula. I'm Satan. Never thought Satan was a girl, did you? Naw, I'm not satan. I just have the same powers if not more as Satan is all. But I really am your sister. I think I'm satans daughter. Meh. Whatever.**

Death: I have a sister. :*)

**AY! SOMEBODY GO RIDE A 6 FOOT TALL HAMSTER IN HOT TOPIC ALREADY! I NEED DESTRUCTION AND CHAOS! DESTRUCTION IS NICE! Sorry Zim. I stole your quote. To end this I want someone to rub Zim's antannae for about 9 minutes. Videotape his reaction.**

Death: GAZ! Rub Zim's antannae for nine minutes! I have to stop a hamster! *turns into a bunny*

Zim: Grrr.

Gaz:*finishes then punches zim*

**I must leave. Justin Beiber is trying to get out.**

**DAMN YOU BEIBER I WON'T GIVE YOU TREE-FIDDEY! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR CAGE! AM I GONNA HAVE TO MAKE YOU EAT YOUR OWN INTESTINES AGAIN? WELL, AM I? *notices camera still on* Heh, woops! You didn't see that. *transmition cuts off with a girly scream from anotherbeyoooooooond. Maybe cus I'm a FIIIIIIIREWOOOOOORK! I LET MY COOOOOLORS BURST!***

Death: *shows up out of no where* YOU GOT BIEBER! KILL HIM FOR ME PLZ!

DiR: Bye, everyone, and remember keep sending those dares!


	6. more chocolate and kills

*Death is watching Ghostbusters*

Death: *singing* there something weird and it don't look good, who you gonna call?

GiR: GHOSTBUSTERS!

DiR: Death! We got reviews!

Death: Oh! Yeah. First is Invader Zanna!

**OOH OOH have Dib sing Animal by neon trees! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE?**

Death: OK!

Here we go again  
><strong>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid<br>You're never satisfied  
>Here we go again<br>We're sick like animals  
>We play pretend<br>You're just  
>A cannibal<br>And I'm afraid  
>I won't get out alive<br>I won't sleep tonight**

**Oh oh  
>I want some<br>More  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>Take a bite of<br>My heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some  
>More<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>What are you waiting for  
>Say goodbye to my heart<br>Tonight**

**Here we are again  
>I feel the chemicals kickin' in<br>It's getting heavy  
>And I wanna run<br>And hide  
>I wanna run and hide<br>I do it every time  
>You're killin' me now<br>And I won't be  
>Denied by you<br>The animal inside of you**

**Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>What are you waiting for<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

**Hush, hush The world is quiet  
>Hush, hush We both can't fight it<br>It's us that made this mess  
>Why can't you understand?<br>Whoa, I won't sleep tonight**

**Here we go again **_**[3x]**_****

**Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>What are you waiting for<br>What are you waiting**

**Here we go again **_**[3x]**_**  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<strong>

**Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>What are you waiting for<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

Death: You sing good!

Dib:…Thank you?

Death: next is Pokekinz0520!

***hugging DVD set* I got it back!**

**Falipay: *pops out of a ditch* I WASN'T BURYING THE EVIDENCE!**

***smacks him* SHUT UP, YOU'LL GIVE IT AWAY THAT WE KI-lets get on with it shall we?^^;**

**Zim: Darn,I was going to drench you in chocolate...(theirs a picture on DA of him covered in chocolate and it's adorable!^^) In that case...ima drench you in chocolate anyway,then drop marshmellows and grahm crackers on him!^^**

Death: GOOD JOB! THAT FAN GIRL GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO HER!

Dib: You killed her?

Death: anyhow *covers Zim with chocolate and marshmellows and grahm crackers*

Zim: THE CHOCOLATE IT BURNS!

**Everyone: Draw a picture of yourself.(I dunno...)**

Death: I love drawing! ^_^

*Everyone draws a picture of themselves; Death's was the best, it had zombies and chocolate in it and tallest purple was the worst*

Death: that was fun!

Gaz: no it wasn't

**GIR: Go sky diving with a duck!**

GiR: OK! *JUMPS OUT OF A PLANE WITH A DUCK; death takes pictures*

Death: cute! ^-^

**Dib: How come every boy cartoon character has epic hair? I MEAN REALLY! I'm jelly...so shave yer head. XD**

Death: *grabs shaver* here *hands the shaver to Dib*

Dib: but my hair. :*(

Death: Just get it over with!

Dib: *shaves his hair* WAAHH *cries in the corner*

**Lard Nar: Dance with meee! X3**

**Well I'm afraid that't it for now...see ya next time! XP**

**Falipay: The dead body won't fit!~**

***facepalm* Way to give us away...**

Death: LARD NAR DANCE WITH HER!

Lard Nar: *goes up to pokekinz and they dance*

Death: next is Invader Cakez!

**Wow, epic. Zimmy, hi. Go eat some snacks. Any of your choice! :)**

Zim: I'll have doughnuts! *eats doughnut*

Tallest: WHY DOES HE GET DOUGHNUTS?

Death: 'cause the reviewer said so! *sticks tongue out*

**That was a little scary with the chocolate thing... DEATH HAVE SOME MORE CHOCOLATE! **

Everyone expect death: NO!

Death: Yay! CHOCOLATE! *eats more chocolate*

DiR: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Grace/Gaz: *shrugs*

Death: WHOO!ILOVESMESOMEPIE!*running around*I'MRUNNING!

Zim: MAKE IT STOP!

Death: *BEEP* YOU ALLL! *BEEP* BIEBER IS STILL ALIVE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE BOB!

A pig: oink! *runs away*

Dib: BOB WAS A PIG? *squirts repellent*

Death: WHERES MY CAKE! *shakes tallest red* WHERE IS IT?

Tallest Red: Help me *continuous being shake by Death*

Death: *points to Dib* YOU SMELL DOODEY!

Dib: it works!

Death: *runs to the bathroom and barfs out chocolate* to *gasps* much *gasps* chocolate*falls on the floor*

Everyone: uhh…

Dib: Do you think we should help her?

DiR: I got it *puts Death in her coffin*

Dib: Okay…?

*30 min. later*

Death: *gets up* what happened?

DiR: you pasted out after you barfed up chocolate.

Death: Oh yeah *jumps on Dib* I lovez yo- *smells Dib* AHHH! *Jumps off* YOU SMELL DODEY!

Dib: it stills works!

Death: Well anyway, I just watch a video where said "You gonna make biscuits" and right before that zim said that Dib was **delicious! **That's why there are so many ZaDr fans! XD

Zim: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT! What's ZaDr, ZIM DEMANDS TO KNOW!

Dib: ZIM SAID WHAT?

Death: you don't wanna know *shakes head*

DiR: Well, Bye!

Death: keep reviewing! ^-^


	7. chocolate and a lot of ZaTr

*Death is asleep in a bowl of ice cream*

DiR: *Shaking Death* WAKE UP!

Death: *eyes fly open* AHHHH!

DiR: *Facepalm*

Dib: *starts spraying the doodey smelling stuff*

Death: *back to normal* Welcome back! First up is Invader Cakez!

**I'm running low so... I dunno, SOMEONE FORCEFEED DIB SOME BLOOD! I'M PROVIDING!**

Dib: Huh? WHAT NO!

Death: *grabs a packet of blood* this is going to be good! *force-feeding Dib the blood*

Dib:*done with blood* eww…

Death: Next is The Prince of Torture!

**(poofs into the fic in a burst of awesome flames)**

**Call me Doom!**

**And you must put me in the story for the chapter you use this dare. YOU MUST!**

**I AM THE ALMIGHTY DEMON CALLED DOOM!**

**Zim and Tak: Read 50 ZaTr fics.**

Zim/Tak: What's ZaTr?

Death: You will know. *pushes them in o a room with a computer and brings up 50 ZaTr fics*

*50 ZaTr fics later*

Zim: AHHH! THAT DISGUSTING!

Tak: I WOULD NEVER!

**Zim: You must swim in a pool of chocolate. Then Death has to drink all the chocolate in the pool (While the Almighty Zim is still swimming in it)**

Death:*fills pool up with chocolate* uhh… this is going to be awakened.

Zim: *gets pushed in the pool* AHHH IT BURNS!

DiR: Why does everything involved chocolate now!

Death: *drinks chocolate well zim is screaming in it; finishes* OMG! CHOCOLATE! MOTHER *BEEP* THAT WAS GOOD! BOB? *hugz pig* BOBKINZ YOUR BACK!

Bob: oink

Death: I LOVE YOU TOO! YOUR SO *BEEP*ING CUTE!

*an half an hour later*

Death: *back to normal*

**Gaz: Destroy you're brother in a way that will amuse everyone.**

Gaz: *grabs a bazooka; shoots at Dib*

Everyone: YAY FOR BAZOOKAS!

Death: *sprays Dib with "make me alive"*

Dib: *alive* A BAZOOKA?

**Dib: You're into paranormal junk, right? Then I should tell you That I'm an unholy demon that rips the arms off of big-headed people who are obsessed with paranormal junk, and craves blood and Coffee. (and also Blood Coffee) **

Dib: AHH! *hides in corner*

**GiR and DiR: You both must fly to the moon with 10,000 flying space piggies and 5,000 flying headless clown in space suits, The Irken Armada will try and stop you from getting to the moon (they WILL shoot at you).****If you get to the Moon without bein' all exploded and stuff, there will be 1,000,000 Tacos there as a reward**.

*GiR and DiR leave with 10,000 space piggies and 5,000 headless clowns*

Death: *turns on TV to see them flying to the moon getting shot at*

*they make it to the moon alive*

Zim: TOLD YOU HE WAS ADVACE!

Tallest Red: *twitching*how… is… that…possible?

Death: I seriously don't know…

**Death: You must assist me in eliminating a horde of angry people that think that Vampires and Demons are trying to steal their children. They keep trying to kill me and it's starting to annoy me. **

Death: They annoy me too! *helps eliminate a the horde of angry people*

DiR I'll fill in.

**See you people later!**

**I'll be back... (disappears into the shadows**)

Death: *comes back* that was fun! Next is Haru Fudo!

**Comes out of darkness portal with organization coat, " Yo Im Haru and I have 4 dares and one truth.**

**1:Death I dare you to give zim a potion that will make him smart,more evil and like gaz. **

Death: *gives zim potion*

Zim: *pulls out GS*

Death: Uh… yeah…

**2:Dib I dare you to not to say anything bad to zim only nice things.**

Dib: fine…

**3:Tak I dare you to say you love zim to everyone and kiss on the cheek**

Tak; NEVER!

Death: *pulls out a bazooka* you will!

Tak: I LOVE ZIM! *kisses Zim on the cheek*

Zim: Don't. Touch. Me.

**4:Tallest you will have Zim to be tallest for the chapter.**

Tallest: NO!

Death: *ignores them* Zim you are Tallest for this chappie!

Zim: Whatever…

**And truth Gaz do you care if the Irkens take over your planet.**

Gaz: unless they take my Gameslave, no

Dib: WHAT?

Death: yea, yea, whatever, well bye!

**A/N since zim act like Gaz for only a bit he will act like her a little more in the next chappie! **


	8. Vamps and singing

*Death comes through the front door looking drunk and wearing a black mini dress with her hair up*

DiR: not again -_-

Dib: what's with the mini dress?

Death: I went to a club…

Grace: *reading her book*again?

Death: yes… anyway, first up is pokekinz0250

**WHY LORD SHEN?WAAAHHHH!Anyways...**

**Everyone:Make a biiiiig cake!(watching Cake Boss as I write this.)**

Death: I LOVE THAT SHOW! OK everyone let's make a cake!

*DiR and GiR make the frosting, Death and Grace make the filling, and Zim and the Tallest make the batter well everyone else made the decorations.*

Death: *the cake is finish* that's one big cake…*looks at the cake; it looks like a coffin with red roses* a goth's dream.

Everyone: O.e

**Lard Nar:Sing 'Whispers in the dark' by Skillet.X3**

Lard Nar: why me?

Death: *pushes Lard Nar on stage and hands him a mic* just sing!

**Despite the lies that you're making  
>Your love is mine for the taking<br>My love is  
>Just waiting<br>To turn your tears to roses**

**Despite the lies that you're making  
>Your love is mine for the taking<br>My love is  
>Just waiting<br>To turn your tears to roses**

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
>I will be the one that you run to<br>My love is  
>A burning, consuming fire<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>No<br>You'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars<br>Hear the whispers in the dark  
>No<br>You'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes you know I'm never far<br>Hear the whispers in the dark  
>Whispers in the dark<strong>

**You feel so lonely and ragged  
>You lay here broken and naked<br>My love is  
>Just waiting<br>To clothe you in crimson roses**

**I will be the one that's gonna find you  
>I will be the one that's gonna guide you<br>My love is  
>A burning, consuming fire<strong>

_**[Chorus x2]**_****

**Whispers in the dark **_**[x3]**_

Death: I'm gonna now listen to more Skillet!

Lard Nar: O.e

**Zim: Take GIR to see Kung Fu Panda 2!XP**

Death: I SAW THAT, Lord Shen was the awsomess peacock ever! *pushes Zim and GiR in a car; Damon shows up*

Damon: *hands a bottle of blood* here you forgot

Death: Thank you, here *hands him his shirt* you left this there.

Damon: thank you, Miss. Hell

Dib: your last name is Hell?

Death: yes, yes it is.

**GIR: Tell me what you think about it and your fav character!^^ (I for one loved Lord Shen XD)**

*GiR and Zim come back, Zim is covered in popcorn and soda*

GiR: I like the bunnies they cute!

**Death:You like any cartoons other then Invader Zim? X3**

**AAAAND I can't think of anything**

**Falipay:Poor Lord Shen...**

**I know...T.T**

Death: I like… Family Guy, MAD, Fruit Basket, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and Karin.

Dib: you like anime?

Death: Of course a lot of IZ fans do. Next is Death Frosted Doom Cookie

**I'm writing so many reviews to Questionnaires that I don't even remember which is what and who ate the Grinch's onion stash. I am sorry I haven't reviewed in awhile, sis! I've been conversing with Nny -w- he quite adores me indeed. He likes the way I dress and my incredibly insightful mind. My horrid violent mind has yet again turned be into a peanut-shelling turtle! Curse you Happy Noodle Boy! Dares and Q's for people of unknown origins!**

**Zim: You are ALWAYS first. Why is it that when you first arrived at earth, your eye's were a little bit farther away and not as big and your antannae's were like sticks; but later in the series your eye's got bigger, closer together, and your antannae-flags got bigger? YOU LOOKED F***IN ADORABLE! YOU DO! EVEN IN YOUR HUMAN DISGUISE YOUR DUCKIN ADORABLE! YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!*does it like that guy on Horton Hears A Who* After that YOU MUST...uh...SMOKE SUM WEEEED! After the smoking is done you must hug everyone the best you can without falling over! Nobody can push you away. You are forced or else may James Coney Island Chili Cheese Dogs be forever pelted upon you! *thats a waste of Coney. I love James Coney Island ***

Zim: I GREW UP!

Death: yes indeed *goes to the place where Peter Griffin got crack and bought some weed*

Zim: *smokes weed; passes out*

Death: I guess Irkens don't handle it like humans.

**Gir: More randomness for you to! I demand that you go to mars and make replica's of every single one of the characters currently on the show. Once that is done, you gotta run to the movies and bring me all the popcorn they've made! EXTRA butter and a few adorable Gir-pinches *not fist full* of popcorn salt. Deliver it in an edible bag of cookie dough. Then go dance the Six Flags Theme song in a Lemur suit. IN A TU TU! Then you gotta sing THE BEST DAY EVEEEEEER by Spongebob! What the hell, GET SPONGEBOB IN HERE TO AND MAKE HIM SING WITH GIR! WOO! TO MUCH CUTENESS CAN MAKE HEADS EXPLODE, AND I LIKE HEAD EXPLODY! **

Death: wow… that's a lot!

*GiR flies to mars and makes replicas of the cast; runz to the movies and steals all the popcorn then makes an edible cookie dough bag and devilries it to her comes back*

GiR: *starts to dance* WE LIKE TO PARTY!

Death: that's so cute!

*SpongeBob appears*

Death: great *rolls eyes* he's the new version (a/n the creator changed in like 2005 I like the old version better)

**Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me  
>Said "it's gonna be a good one, just wait and see"<br>Jumped out of bed, and I ran outside  
>Feeling so ecstatic, satisfied.<strong>

**[Chorus]  
>It's the best day ever (best day ever)<br>It's the best day ever (best day ever)**

**I'm so busy, got nothing to do  
>Spent the last 2 hours just tying my shoe<br>Every flower, every grain of sand  
>Is reaching out out to shake my hand<strong>

**[Chorus]**

**Sometimes the little things start closing in on me  
>When I'm feeling down, I wanna lose that frown<br>I stick my head out the window and look around  
>Those crowds don't scare me, they can't disguise<br>Its magic that's happening right before my eyes**

**Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright  
>So the best day ever can last all night<br>Yeah, the best day ever's gonna last all night, now.**

**[Chorus x3]**

WHAT THE HELL:

**You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun<strong>

**You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now  
>Whoaaa...<br>What The Hell**

**So what if I go out on a million dates  
>You never call or listen to me anyway<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>Don't get me wrong<br>I just need some time to play**

**You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<strong>

**And I don't really care about  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now  
>Whoaaa...<br>What The Hell**

**Lalalala la la  
>Whoa Whoa<br>Lalalala la la  
>Whoa Whoa<strong>

**You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
>I'm messing with you in bed<strong>

**All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>All my life I've been good,<br>But now  
>I'm thinking What The Hell<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about<br>If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now<br>Whoaaa...  
>What The Hell<strong>

**Lalalalalalalalalala  
>Lalalalalalalalala<strong>

**Gaz: YOU!* points with eyes squinted evilly* YOU STOLE PEPITO'S OUTFIT! *Pepito, for all those non JTHM knowing or hating fans; is the devils son. All those non knowing are safe for now, but all those haters will be boiled into a stew and then skinned alive* HOW DARETH THINE STEAL MY BROTHERS FASHION TREND! PEPITO DID NOTHING TO YOU! This being I am extremely displeased with you. I want you to get eaten alive….BY BIGGER JAWS! AND THEN JAWS AND BIGGER JAWS WILL BATTLE TO THE DEAAAATH. If jaws wins, you will be freed. If bigger jaws wins, bring in the Goofy Goober Peanut to torpedo him to get Gaz out unless she's already digested**

Death: OH BIGGER JAWS (a/n for those who don't watch Family Guy, bigger jaws was something Peter came up with)

Gaz: *gets eaten by bigger Jaws; Jaws wins*

Everyone: O.e

**Dib: I am sorry for my cruelty against your sister. I truly am. If you want me to stop being mean to her; just say yes or no. YOU NEVER SAID IF YOU LIKED OUR DATE OR NOT! That makes me a very depressed panda. It's ok though. I know deep within your paranormal heart that you love me anyways. So I'm gonna bring you to the most haunted house I have here in Louisiana. I forgot the name; but I wanna go there with you! I'll bring my equipment with me and you can bring your's if you wanna. Mind you; ITS UBER HAUNTED. Then after that I'll bless you with a gift. Just say the word Cup and I'll burst through the ceiling *doesn't matter where you are* and look at you. You point or say a name of who is hurting you and I'll beat them to oblivian. Don't think I won't either. If Johnny C. accepts me as my friend on Facebook and Twitter; then I'm quite capable of making a few slices here and there. I will drink the blood of ANYONE that wants to hurt you if you wish! Irkens: Sweet tasting Humans: Metal/Rust tasting Demons: Sour tasting/Thick Vampire: They taste like Pringles! I am your servant, my Dib. Mi Kori Shou! 3 ^w^ I AM NOT FANGIRLY OR EMO!**

Dib: *gets pushed into an airplane*

Death: I do not taste like Pringles!

**Tallest: Lotsa Questions for you. OMG do you remember that last Questionnaire I did with you guys? I made one of you dress up in a mini skirt and hover above a crowd of your own fans for 5 minutes and the other one had to eat a campfire marshmellow WHOLE and then I made one of you go unicycling with a bear or something. Anyways, What size shoe do you 2 wear? How do you explain the color change of your outfits and eyes as the season of Invader Zim continued? Before Red had pink eyes and pink and white outfits; but now he has red eyes with red and black outfits! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES! JUST HOW TALL ARE YOU? Do you like to eat tiny mooses covered in frosting? I saw you 2 pull out a frosting covered moose to change the channel of your screen with but then at the end you ate it. Whats up with that? Just how old are you? Are you 2 brothers or something because it is no coincidence that you 2 look the exact same and have the exact same height and interests. OMG RED IS A CLONE OF PURPLE! Cus Purple is WAAAY better than Red is. Although I like red's outfit better. Purple is funnier and cooler than him. Purple is a rare color for Irkens to have. Green is to. And certain shades of Red are to. WHEN IS THE NEXT IPOD COMING OUT? I DON'T CARE THAT YOU DIDN'T STUDY, WRITE YOUR NAMES OUT NOW! THIS IS A 500 POINT TEST! *stares at them with expectation written across her face***

**This has to take up the whole chapter almost D: wow. Well excuse me for being serious! -_- Oh, and I want Happy Noodle Boy to randomly appear and shout random comments at everyone. Sorry people. He's unkillable. Just look at the comics. When he's done giving crude comments about everyone there, he will poof back to neverland and then poof again and bring Gir something totally random and out of the question and then poof back to neverland where he will stay there and be the noodle boy that flies once more. *wipes happy tear away***

**I AM NOW DONE! PRAISE THE LAWWD! *that would be me, not Zim***

Tallest: you scary me!

Tallest Red: we are not brothers and are height is classified, we wear size 1 ½

Death: YOUZ FEET SMALL!

*happy Noodle boy appears*

Happy Noodle: WHO THE *BEEP* ARE YOU AND WHERE THE PANDA?

Death: uh… what panda?

Happy noodle: WHERES THE SANCE?

Death: *annoyed; hits button he's gone* Next is Haru Fudo

**Comes out of dark portal in organization suit " Sup,losers...not you Death, anyways 3 dares 2 truth**

**1)I dare zim to kiss Tak or Gaz when somebody makes a dare including Tak and gaz you gotta let them**

Death: *eyes get all anime like* ZaGr? YAY!

Zim: What is ZaGr? ZIM DEMANDS TO KNOW!*death pushes him up to gaz, they kiss*

Dib: NOOOOO!

**2) Dib I dare you to take gaz's game slave and break it.**

Dib: she'll kill me! *breaks gaz's game slave*

Gaz: *kisses Zim; then pulls out a new game slave*

**3)Zim give Gir 500 pounds of sugar and candy.**

**Zim should be back to normal and by normal I mean insane.**

Death: we already did something like that.

Zim: I'm back to insane! Hey! Wait a minute!

**1) Dib did you hate the dimension you were in.**

**2) TALLEST YOU MUST TELL ZIM THE TRUTH OF WHY HE IS STATIONED ON EARTH! good luck guys**.

Dib: no…

Tallest Red: Zim you're not an invader.

Zim: HAHAHA! Your funny my Tallest.

Tallest/Death: …

**A bowl of ice cream? People think I'M crazy... I say that every time I'm here, someone has to forcefeed Dib blood. Or something. Until he accepts my gracious offering. *look evil***

Dib: NEVER! I HAD TO BE A VAMP TO ACCEPT THAT!

Death: I have an idea! *turns Dib into a vampire*

**2 hours later**

Dib: *Wakes up; Death forcefeeds him blood* that was good! *runs around really fast*

**Hey Dib, meet Miss Kitty. Miss Kitty, meet Dib. *Miss Kitty shreds Dib's skin and flesh and eats his very flesh***

Death: *spays Dib with make me alive; Dib's human* next is XxdoomygrlxX

**I dare Zim to sing "Look At Me Now by Chris Brown" to Tak**

**Zim: Chris Brown**

**Dib: Lil' Wayne**

**Skoodge: Busta Rhymes**

**If you don't want that, then Zim could sing "Bon Bon by Pitbull" to Tak**

**"Look At Me Now"****  
><strong>(feat. Lil Wayne, Busta Rhymes)****

_**[Intro ‒ Chris Brown]**_**  
>I don't see how you can hate from outside of the club<br>You can't even get in  
>Hahaha, let's go!<strong>

_**[Verse 1 ‒ Chris Brown]**_**  
>Yellow model chick<br>Yellow bottle sipping  
>Yellow Lamborghini<br>Yellow top missing  
>Yeah, yeah<br>That shit look like a toupee  
>I get what you get in 10 years, in two days<br>Ladies love me, I'm on my Cool J  
>If you get what I get, what would you say?<br>She wax it all off,  
>And them suicide doors, Hari Kari<strong>

_**[Chorus ‒ Chris Brown]**_**  
>Look at me now, look at me now<br>Oh, I'm getting paper  
>Look at me now<br>Oh, look at me now  
>Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker<strong>

_**[Verse 2 ‒ Chris Brown]**_**  
>Lil nigga bigger than gorilla<br>'Cause I'm killing every nigga that try to be on my shit  
>Better cuff your chick if you with her, I can get her<br>And she accidentally slip and fall on my dick  
>Oops I said on my dick<br>I ain't really mean to say on my dick  
>But since we talking about my dick<br>All of you haters say hi to it  
>I'm done<strong>

_**[Verse 3 ‒ Busta Rhymes]**_**  
>Ayo Breezy<br>Let me show you how to keep the dice rolling  
>When you're doing that thing over there homie<br>Let's go!  
>'Cause I feel like I'm running<br>And I'm feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away  
>Better know that I don't and I won't ever stop<br>'cause you know I gotta win everyday day, day  
>See they don't really wanna pop me<br>Just know that you never flop me  
>And I know that I can be a little cocky<br>You ain't never gonna stop me  
>Every time I come a nigga gotta set it, then I gotta go, and then I gotta get it<br>Then I gotta blow, and then I gotta show that any little thing that nigga think he be doing  
>'Cause it doesn't matter, 'cause I'm gonna dadadada<br>Then I'm gonna murder every thing and anything a badaboom a badabing  
>I gotta do a lot of things, to make it clearer to a couple niggas<br>That I'm always winning and I gotta get it again, and again, and again  
>And I be doing it to death and now I move a little foul<br>A nigga better call a ref, and everybody knows my style  
>And niggas know I'm the the best when it come to doing this<br>And I be banging on my chest, and I bang in the east, and I'm banging in the west  
>And I come to give you more and I will never give you less<br>You will hear it in the street or you can read it in the press  
>Do you really wanna know what's next? Let's go<br>See the way we on and we all up in the race and you know  
>We gotta go, don't try to keep up with the pace<br>We struggling and hustling and sending it and getting it  
>And always gotta do it take it to another place<br>Gotta taste it and I gotta grab it  
>And I gotta cut all through his traffic<br>Just to be at the top of the throne  
>Better know I gotta have it, have it<strong>

_**[Chorus ‒ Chris Brown]**_**  
>Look at me now, look at me now<br>Oh, I'm getting paper  
>Look at me now<br>Oh, look at me now  
>Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker<strong>

_**[Verse 4 ‒ Lil Wayne]**_**  
>Man fuck these bitch ass niggas, how y'all doin'?<br>I'm Lil Tunechi, I'm a nuisance, I go stupid, I go dumb like the 3 stooges  
>I don't eat sushi, I'm the shit, no I'm pollution, no substitution<br>Got a bitch that play in movies in my Jacuzzi, pussy juicy  
>I never gave a fuck about a hater, got money on my radar<br>Dress like a skater, got a big house, came with an elevator  
>You niggas ain't eatin', fuck it, tell a waiter<br>Marley said, "Shoot 'em", and I said, "Okay"  
>If you wanted bullshit then I'm like olay<br>I don't care what you say, so don't even speak  
>Your girlfriend a freak like Cirque Du Soleil<br>That's word to my flag, and my flag red  
>I'm out of my head, bitch I'm outta my mind, from the bottom I climb<br>You ain't hotter than mine, nope, not on my time and I'm not even trying  
>What's poppin' Slime? Nothin' five, and if they trippin' fuck 'em five<br>I ain't got no time to shuck and jive, these niggas as sweet as pumpkin pie  
>Ciroc and sprite on a private flight,<br>bitch I've been tight since "Guiding light",  
>and my pockets right, and my diamonds white<br>And my mommas nice and my daddy's dead  
>You faggots scared 'cause I'm too wild, been here for a while<br>I was like fuck trial I put it down  
>I'm so Young Money, if you got eyes look at me now, bitch<strong>

_**[Chorus ‒ Chris Brown]**_**  
>Look at me now, look at me now<br>Oh, I'm getting paper  
>Look at me now<br>Oh, look at me now  
>Yeah, I'm fresher than a motherfucker<strong>

_**[Outro ‒ Chris Brown]**_**  
>Okay, okay<br>Is that right?  
>I'm fresher than a motherfucker<strong>

Death: O.e that's a lot of cuss words!

DiR: oh yeah.

Death: see you next time!


	9. MORE zaTr and singing

*everyone is anime*

Death: YAY! ANIME!

DiR: *presses button everything is back to normal*

Death: aw. :( any how first is pokekinz0520!

**THIS IS MY EVIL MINION RICKEY!X3**

**Rickey:BARK BARK!*translation:I want Tak to sing Love story by Taylor Swift to Zim!^^***

Death: Is it just me or are there a lot of ZaTr fans?

**We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<strong>

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<strong>

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<strong>

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<strong>

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh**

**I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<strong>

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<strong>

**And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<strong>

Death: that was beautiful :*)

Tak: -_-

Zim: WHO IS THIS ROMEO AND JULIET?

Death: it's a romance play made by Shakespeare.

Zim: AAAHHHH!

Tak: moron-_-

**When did you get into ZATR..?Whatever,MORE FROM ME!XD**

**Lard Nar:Because I like that song and I like you of course!XD As for your dare...play the tuba with a ferret!X3 **

Death: YAY! FERRETS!

*Lard Nar plays horroribley and the ferret plays pretty good*

**Death:So you full name is Death Hell?That sounds like a band name...OOO,MAKE A BAND WITH THE CAST, NAMED 'DEATH HELL' XD**

Death: my full name is Death Rosy Hell. This is gonna be fun!

*death is lead singer wearing a black ripped up dress and fishnets well Zim's on guitar wearing that outfit he wore in the DA pic, Dib is drums wearing a punk version of his outfit, Gaz, Grace and DiR are back up singers wearing black dresses*

Death: We're gonna sing "Monster" & "Ignorance" by Paramore!

Death: **You were my conscience  
>so solid now you're like water<br>We started drowning  
>not like we'd sink any further<br>But I let my heart go  
>it's somewhere down at the bottom<br>But I'll get a new one.  
>come back for the hope that you've stolen<strong>

**I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?<br>But now that you're gone the world is ours**

**I'm only human  
>I've got a skeleton in me<br>But I'm not the villain  
>despite what you're always preaching<br>Call me a traitor  
>I'm just collecting your victims<br>They're getting stronger,  
>I hear them calling<strong>

**I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?<br>But now that you're gone the world is ours**

**Well you found us strength and solutions but I liked the tension  
>And not always knowing the answers when you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it.<strong>

**I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?<br>But now that you're gone the world is ours**

**I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?<br>But now that you're gone the world is ours**

Death: that was… AWESOME!

Zim: *PLAYING A GUTIAR SOLO AWESOMELY* OH YEAH MONSTER! THE WORLD IS MINE! HAHAHAHAHA!

Death: uhh…

Death: **If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well, I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle, a mean cycle  
>I can't excite you anymore<strong>

**Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
>What's my offense this time?<br>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
>Well, sentence me to another life<strong>

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same**

**We're the friends who stuck together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
>It's good, it's good<strong>

**Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

**You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<strong>

**This is the best thing that could've happened  
>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it<br>It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
>I'm just a person but you can't take it<strong>

**The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
>They won't get you anywhere<br>I'm not the same kid from your memory  
>Well, now I can fend for myself<strong>

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same**

**Yeah, we used to stick together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
>It's good, it's good<strong>

**Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

**You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<strong>

**Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

**You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

Death: again awesome!

**Dib:I grant you epic ninja skillz for the day! XD **

Dib: *does cool ninja back flip* sweet!

**GIR:Shower Zim with love and hugz and such!(He'll hate it!MUAHAHAHA!)**

Gir: OKAY! *does what the reviewer just said*

Zim: *stops playing guitar solo* RAWR! GIR! ZIM DEMANDS YOU TO STOP!

**Rickey:BARK BARK!XD**

**NO Zim is NOT aloud to marry Tak!DX**

**Rickey:BARK!DX**

**Fine...**

**Zim:Kiss Tak on the lips for at least 10**

**Rickey: X3**

Tak: fine! *kisses Zim for 10 seconds*

Zim: BLAH! *goes to wash mouth*

Death: Next is 1fanofcartoons!

**Dib: Hi! Your awesome! I love youuu! ^-^ Well anyways I dare you to kiss Zim (on the lips)for 2 minutes. Wait.. is that allowed? If not then just hug Zim for 10 minutes! BUT YOU BETTER LIKE IT ETHER WAY! HAHAHH :D Also for truth what type of girls are you into?**

Dib/Zim: AHHHH! NOOO!

Death: sorry, I'm anti-ZaDr but it's a dare soooo… *pushes Zim and Dib together so they can Kiss for 2 min.*

Dib/Zim: EWWW! *start throwing up*

*2 hours later*

Dib: any girl who ISN'T crazy or thinks I'm crazy.

**G.I.R: I dare you to make me a heart shaped waffle and have Dib deliver it to me with flowers and wearing a tux!**

GiR: OKAY! *does what she just said*

Dib: leaves to give her the waffle*

**Tallests: I dare you BOTH to be Skoodge's servents for the rest of the chapter.**

**Gaz and Zim: I dare you both to be King ang Queen of IRK**!

Tallest: WHAT? NO!

Death: just do it!

Tallest: fine…

**Ms. Bitters: I dare you to sing the song Do you like waffles?**

**Do you like Waffles?  
>Yeah, we like waffles!<strong>

**Do you like pancakes?  
>Yeah, we like pancakes!<strong>

**Do you french toasts?  
>Yeah, we like french toasts!<strong>

**Di bi di bi di, cant wait to get a mouth full!**

**Waffles!  
>Waffles!<br>Waffles!  
>Wa- Di bi di bi di, cant wait to get a mouth full!<strong>

**Do you like Waffles?  
>Yeah, we like waffles!<strong>

**Do you like pancakes?  
>Yeah, we like pancakes!<strong>

**Do you french toasts?  
>Yeah, we like french toasts!<strong>

**Wa- Di bi di bi di, cant wait to get a mouth full!**

*Ms. Bitters disappears*

Death: creepy…

**Zim: I dare you to be locked in a closet with KEEF for 3 hours.(Have fun with your 'friend') hehe..**

**I can't think of anymore so bye! **

Death: *BEEP*, keef *pushes Keef and Zim in a closet*

*3 hours later*

Zim: AHHH *banging can be heard on the door*

Death: Times up! *lets Zim out of the closet Keef tries to get out but Death shoots him with a bazooka*

Grace: *STILL reading her book*

Dib: don't you ever put that down?

Grace: I like to read, ok?

Death: What book is that anyways?

Grace: The Vampire Diaries book 4.

Death: oh…

Grace: I read it 5 times now.

Death: Next is Invader Cakez

**Well... um... so yea. I dare Gaz to sing 'Kiss Me' to Zim.**

Death: sorry, there were a lot of songs called that so I don't know which one to do so, no. Sorry.

**Then I dare Death to bring in the head of all teh nick crap, and the cast has to sing to him/her/them The Best Damn Thing! ^^ It's teh truth!**

*the Nickelodeon dude shows up*

ND: That IZ cast? What's going on?

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
>Alright<br>Now let me hear you say hey hey ho**

**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
>even though I told him yesterday and the day before<br>I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
>And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad<strong>

**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>When do you think they'll finally see**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>That you're not not not gonna get any better<br>You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
>Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me<br>We're not the same  
>And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle<br>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen<br>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

**Alright, alright  
>Yeah<strong>

**I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
>Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand<br>I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
>And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends<strong>

**I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>Now everybody's gonna see**

_**[Chorus]**_****

**Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
>Give me a V (be very very good to me)<br>R (are you gonna treat me right)  
>I (I can put up a fight)<br>Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)**

**One, two, three, four**

**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>When do you think they'll finally see**

_**[Chorus]**_****

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
>Alright<br>Now let me hear you say hey hey ho**

**Hey hey hey  
>Hey hey hey<br>Hey hey hey**

**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen  
><strong>ND: WHAT THE *BEEP* WAS THAT ABOUT?

Death: REVAGE! NOW FACE ZIMS GUTIAR SOLO! *Zim starts playing the guitar but horroribley this time*

ND: WHAT DO YOU MEAN REVAGE?

Death: INVADER ZIM IS WAY BETTER THAN FAIRY ODD *BEEP* YOU SON OF A *BEEP*! *Shoots the nickelodeon dude*

_*interpretation plz wait*_

Death: *is now in handcuffs* LET ME GO! *BEEP*S! *bites their necks*

*3 hours later*

Death: *Doesn't have handcuffs on* they didn't care when I killed Justin bieber!

DiR: Well that's all for today! Bye!


	10. THE MEANING OF DAGR

*everyone is wearing funny hats*

Death: * wearing a hat with red roses and skulls on it* Welcome!

Dib: *wearing a hat with aliens on it* what's with the hats?

Grace: *wearing a hat that's shoots missiles and knives* I like them.

DiR: *wearing a hat with Pi on it (pi as in 3.14)* First is Invader Cakez!

**That was so awesome... VAMPIRES AND IZ FAN PEOPLEZ WILL PREVAAAAAAIIILLL! And to the dead nick dude: That was because Invader Zim IS the best damn thing you will EVER SEE AND YOU KNOW IT! Only really the chorus fits, but IT FITS SO WELL THAT ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY YOU- *long bleeping***

Zim: *wearing a hat with himself on it* what does f-u-c-k mean?

Death: A word that you don't need to know! Next is Pokekinz0250

***wearing a T-shirt with the name 'Death Hell' written in Invader Zim font* What?XD**

**Falipay:*facepalm* I'm not even going to ask...**

**Zim/Tak:Sorry for all the ZATR latley!(It's my minion,not me!) So as an apology:BATTLE TO THE DEATH!With big ol' mech robots!**

Death: Who said my name?

Tak: This is gonna be fun!

*Tak and Zim have a epic battle until Tak shoots Zim with rockets and He dies*

Death: OKAY! *sprays zim with the stuff*

Zim: JREK!

**Dib:AND YOU HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH WHOEVER WINS,EVEN IF ITS ZIM!XDD**

Zim: Thank you, Tak!

Tak: WHAT? NO!

Death: *pushes Tak and Dib in a limo*

**Death:TELL EVERYONE WHAT DAGR you don't know what that filthy abomanation is,look around for it,read a fic about it,vomit for 5 hours,then tell.=3**

Death: I know what it is; it's even worst then ZaDr! (Sorry ZaDr supporters I'm not a fan)

*Dib and Tak come back*

Death: DaGr is Dib and Gaz romance.

Dib: WHAT? THAT'S WROUNG!

Gaz: THEY. WILL. PAY.

**Falipay:DAGR:ITS EVEN MORE SICKENING THEN ZADR!XD**

**You said it bro.**

**Proffeser Membrane:Ugh,I'm getting queasy thinking about it...please invent some brain bleach.X3**__

Proffeser Membrane: REAL SCIEANCE! *starts inverting*

**Thats all I got,see ya soon!*waves frantically***

**Falipay:OH NO,JACK ESCAPED!DX**

**WERE GONNA DIIIEEEE!DX**

Death: that's not good! Next is Most Emo Cosmic Brownie EVER!

**I could have sworn I reviewed this chapter already. Oh well. I am sooooooooooo happy for some reason! I don't really know why! I guess that's good or something. I don't know. Whatever. I wish I wish I were a normal child! *singing* I WISH I WERE NORMAL! OH HOW I DOOOO! I WIIIISH I WAS NORMAL! *screams out* I'M NOT EMO!**

**Zim: How was the pot?You must run into Johnny C's *JTHM WEW!* house and steal a bag of Salsa Chips he likes from his pantry and run away with them. Then eat 1. They'll make you pee fire! *it's true. It's even on the bag*. Oh, and do try not to get killed in the process.**

Death: YAY! NNY!

Zim: Irken's don't "pee"

Death: Who cares, it's NNY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Zim: *leaves; comes back dead*

Death: yeah…

**Gir: Here. *throws Rocky Horror Picture Show movie at Gir* Do whatever you want with this. I downloaded the songs from the movie so I have no use for such filth to my very small amount of innocence I still retain. Watch it, eat it, roast it, rape it, do what you will.**

Death: you know I haven't seen that yet…

GiR: *eats it; you can hear the music from the movie in his tummy*

Death: strange…

**Gaz: Just WHERE is you Squeedly Spooch, Gaz? You claimed to have one. Um… I dare you to get sucked into my mind and live within my mind for an hour. Try not to go insane as well. Mind you, I don't even know what happens within my own mind. You may return fine; but most that have been in my mind have been altered and have been sent to many medical facilities for abused refrigerators and toiletry items. *you remember that nightmare world Dib and Zim went into? Mine is somewhat like that but it's a screwed up combination of Candy Land and Hellraiser.* **

Gaz: Here. *points to her leg*

Death: O.o, *pushes Gaz into a portal that's makes her in the messed up mind of a fan*

**Dib: Could you possibly assist me in ridding myself of a demon/evil spirit that dwells within my house? It's beginning to be quite troublesome that not even my equipment can get it out. I've been seeing things, been getting odd bite and scar marks upon me, claw markings over my door and walls; the usual devilish hauntings. Help me out a little? I'll let you keep it for your studies and such if you help me. And…um…I'll give you your favorite snack to do what you wish. **

Death: *pushes Dib into a car*

**Tallest: YOU LIIIIEEEEEEEEE!*waves arms around in the air* Eat some Airheads Sweetly Sour Belts *one of my favorite treats*. Then give some Irken Snacking Food to a random human *Moofy?* and see how they react to it.**

*tallest eat some Airheads Sweetly Sour belts; their face go all funny*

Death: *looks at them* wimps…

*the tallest give Moofy some Irken food; she dies*

Death: uhh… what's in that stuff?

Tallest Red: that's classified!

Death: …how is that clas-

Tallest Purple: IT JUST IS!

Death:… -_-

**Host-Person-Lady: Pelt everyone with wine-filled water balloons! *holds out a tub full of wine-filled water balloons* It's the dessert wine; so it's sweet! **

Death: OKAY!

*Death pounds everyone with the balloons; the Irken's are burning and screaming*

Death: *licking lips* that was fun!

Irkens: NO IT WASN'T!

Death: YOUR JUST JELLY!

**Gripping his wheel, his knuckles white with desire. The wheels of his mustang exploding on the highway like a slug over 45. TRUE DEATH. 400 horsepower maximum performance, piercing the night. THIS…is BLACK SUNSHINE. *my favorite part*. I shall return soon; so don't fret; my little cotton candy bits. I WILL return. *she smiles seductively and the transmition ends with chocolate raining down behind her. CHOCOLATE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!***

Death: aww… you lucky! I want chocolate! Next is Crazyone256!

**Hi! DARE TIME!**

**Purple-Make out with tak! XD**

Purple/Tak: O.e

Death: *Locks them in a closet*

**Death-Tell the "Prince of Torture" He is a stupid idiot boy. P.s you can tell him i told you to say that if you want to. **

Death: Prince of torture, you're a stupid idiot boy. CO told me to say that.

**Zim-EAT THIS COOKIE! (Un-ware that the cookie he is eating has a water pack in it.) **

Zim: *eats cookie; starts burning from the inside out*

Death: LOL! XD

**gir-Sing the doom song for 24 hour's!**

*GiR sings the doom song for 24 hours; Death is singing along, the Irkens just sit there, and the humans are throwing random stuff at him, Grace is well reading a book.*

**Dib-Give up all ready nobody will believe you that Zim is a Aline beside everyone here and the people outside of the t.v. (Their on to us... )_) i hope they don't find out.)**

Dib: what are you talking about when you said, "Outside the T.V"?

Death: NOTHING!

Dib:…

**Gaz-GIVE UP ANY ELECTRONICS FOR A WHOLE CHAPTER AND YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO READ A BOOK AND WHEN I MEAN ANY ELECTRONICS I MEAN ALL ELECTRONICS.**

**Death-To make up for that dare i give you chocolate cookie's!**

**Co-I am done now good bye. :)**

Gaz: what I'm I going to do?

Death: *gives cross word puzzle* here *starts eating cookie* OMGILOVECHOCOLATE!WELLBYEFORNOW!


	11. trip to the beach

*Death is back flipping, Zim is poking a sleeping Dib in the eye, GiR is dancing, and Gaz is kicking the Tallest in the nuts because they broke her game slave*

Death: Hellooo, people!

Dib: *wakes up* why. Ow. Are. Ow. You. Ow. Poking. Ow. Me. Ow. In. Ow. The. Ow. Eye. Ow!

Zim: it's fun!

Dib: … -.-

Death: first up is, pokekinz0520

***panting and covered in cuts* Curse you Jack...CURSE YOOUUU...**

**Falipay:You just HAD to make a murderous Vortain didn't you?**

**Yup.X3**

**Zim~Poor Zim,you died like 2 HAVE AN IRKEN SAFE ICEE! XD****  
><strong>Zim: what's an icee? 

Death: An icee is an icee. (guess what soda that's from)

Zim: *drinks icee* not bad.

**Tak~SING THE DOOM SONG!XD**

Tak: -_-, *sighs* Doom doom doomy doom doomdoom doomy doom Doom doom doomy doom doomdoom doomy doom Doom doom doomy doom doomdoom doomy doom Doom doom doomy doom doomdoom doomy doom Doom doom doomy doom doomdoom doomy doom Doom doom doomy doom doomdoom doomy doom Doom doom doomy doom doomdoom doomy doom Doom doom doomy doom doomdoom doomy doom Doom doom doomy doom doomdoom doomy doom Doom doom doomy doom doomdoom doomy doom Doom doom doomy doom doomdoom doomy doom Doom doom doomy doom doomdoom doomy doom Doom doom doomy doom doomdoom doomy doom

Death: * ^,…,^ face* that was the shorten version.

**Dib/Gaz~Yes,the sad horrible truth is sad and horrible.:(So you should kill eachother.X3**

*Dib and Gaz shoot each other at the same time; Death sprays them with make me alive*

**GIR~GIVE THE TRIX RABBIT SOME DAMN TRIX!Can be cereal or **

Death: FINALLY!

*GiR: gives the trix rabbit some of the cereal; the kids steal it Gir kills the kids; the rabbit got the trix back*

**Falipay:Seriously?-_-**

**SHUT UP! DX**

**Lard Nar~You have to take care of a pet rock for the rest of the chapter.X3 (it breaks,you )**

**Everyone~BEACH TRIP FOR YOU!XD**

***watching Spongebob***

**Spongebob:Squidward's last name is Tentacles?**

**Patrick:Poor guy.**

**OMG THATS SO WRONG!XD**

**Falipay:Very.=|**

Death: that is! I saw that episode! YAY BEACH! *Grabs everyone and they get in her 70's

Hippie van*

Dib: *in the van sitting next to Gaz and Grace* where did you get this?

Death: *driving* I was around the car was inverted.

Zim: what is this thing? And why does it smell bad?

Grace: It's probably the gasoline.

Lard Nar: *sitting next to the Tallest, holding the rock so it doesn't break* Can I change seats?

Death: NO! Stuck it up.

Tak: *sitting next to Skoodge and Zim* This is lame. Why can't we take the Voot's?

Death: Because we need to bond!

Everyone: O.e

DiR: *reading the map in shot gun* next right.

GiR: *not really sitting, just jumping around the van* WHOO!

Zim: GIR! SIT DOWN!

GiR: Okay… *sits on Zim's head*

Zim: -.-

Death: well you said sit down.

Tallest Purple: Where are the road trip snacks?

Death: Your Irken, how do you know about that?

Tallest Purple: I watch a movie thing.

Death: *sighs* of coarse. OH! We're here!

*Everyone gets out of the Van and stretch*

Death: I'll set up the picnic! *runs off towards the beach*

Dib: uhh… should we follow her?

DiR: I think so. *walks behind Death and everyone else follows*

Zim: *sees ocean* AHHH! I CAN FEEL IT BURNING ALL READY!

Death: *pulls out a bucket full of paste; puts it all over the Irkens* There you go!

*everyone goes to the bathrooms to change into their swimsuits Death brought*

Death: *in a bikini with skulls on it* Yes! Now we can go swimming! *runs into the water*

Grace: *wearing a bikini with a red bleeding heart on it* I'm going read my book

Zim: *wearing swim shorts with teddy's on them* WHAT THE HECK ARE THESE BERRY'S

GiR: *wearing the same thing as Zim* I think their cute!

*The other boy's walk out; all wearing the same thing as Zim and GiR*

Death: Sorry, they were the only swim shorts I could find!

Dib: I should have brought my swim shorts!

Death: We're the rest of the reviews here! Next is Invader Cakez!

**HELLO! Meet my bestest friend, her name is YOUR MOM! Or your cold unfeeling robot arm. Depending on species.**

**LARDY! EAT-MY-TACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Lard Nar: *eats taco* and the point of this was…?

Death: not sure… Next is lunathehalfbreed

***walks in,smiling evily*hello call me Luna,kay?**

**Dib-since you turned into a vampire,i msut know if holy water hurts you(since crosses don't affect vamps no more)**

Death: he's not a vamp anymore, so I will answer the question; no.

Dib: Dang it!

**Zim-YOU ARE SO CUTE!*hugs*ummmm...i dare you to sing a song of your choise.**

Zim: I'll sing… "Gives you Hell"

Death: …why that song?

Zim: The lyrics make the most sense.

Zim: **I wake up every evening  
>With a big smile on my face<br>And it never feels out of place  
>And you're still probably working<br>At a 9 to 5 pace  
>I wonder how bad that tastes<strong>

**When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<strong>

**Now where's your picket fence, love?  
>And where's that shiny car?<br>And did it ever get you far?  
>You never seemed so tense, love<br>I've never seen you fall so hard  
>Do you know where you are?<strong>

**And truth be told, I miss you  
>And truth be told, I'm lying<strong>

**When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>I hope it gives you hell<strong>

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,  
>"Where did it all go wrong?"<br>But the list goes on and on (and on and on and on)  
>And truth be told, I miss you<br>And truth be told, I'm lying**

**When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell**

**Now you'll never see  
>What you've done to me<br>You can take back your memories  
>They're no good to me<br>And here's all your lies  
>You can look me in the eyes<br>With the sad, sad look  
>That you wear so well<strong>

**When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell**

**When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>(Hope it gives you hell)  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
>(Hope it gives you hell)<br>When you hear this song and you sing along, well, you'll never tell  
>(Well you'll never tell)<br>And you're the fool, I'm just as well  
>I hope it gives you hell<br>(It will give you hell)  
>When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell<br>(It will give you hell)  
>You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell<strong>

Death: *the only one clapping* I'm impressed!

**Gaz-you're awesome!but this is too tempting...i dare you to listen to Barbie Girl for three hours!**

Death: *puts ear phones on Gaz*

**Gir-*squeals with joy and hugs him*you're so cute!have a squeaky moose.^^**

**hrm...i guess that's it for now.i'll be back.*evil smile returns and disappears***

GiR: MOOSEY! *plays with moose*

Death: Next is Most Emo Cosmic Brownie EVER!

***ahem*...ALL DIB-HATERS AND PEOPLE WHO KEEP TRYING TO TELL DIB THAT HE IS A LUNITIC AND A FAILURE NEED TO GO ROT IN A CAVE NEXT TO A HOLOGRAM OF THAT TEACHER SAYING," BYOOLER?... BYOOLER?... BYOOLER?... BYOOLER?" UNTIL THE MOLD WITHIN THE FLOORING OF THE CAVE SLOWLY LIQUIFIES THEY'RE VERY ORGANS. And I had a Firework injury so not only am I in excrusiating pain, I also type slow as a mother duck! JUST WHAT I NEED. That and I ran out of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream. *close to crying***

*Zim, Gaz, Tallest, Tak, and Lard Nar leave to go to the cave*

Death: Aww… heres some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream! *hand's to reviewer*

**Zim: I have a top secret mission for you. GO FIND WALDO! NOW YOU FLESH-SACK OF MINT SHIT!*throws a jetpack with her one hand at him and it turns on and he flies screaming out through the ceiling***

Death: I love those books! Did you know they were from the U.K.?

Everyone: YES!

**Gir: Because I feel like it, you will get the rest of my fireworks. I won't be needing them for awhile. heh. *shakes her completely bandaged hand* I got bombs *those make REALLY loud popping noises*, about 60 sparklers, 4 packs of smoke bombs, and 31 bottle rockets. Knock your non-sock wearin feet off.**

Death: OHHH *watches fireworks GiR set off* anyone think this the perfect way to spend the day?

Irkens: NO!

Humans and SiRs: YES!

**Gaz: You know what? HEY GIR! SHOOT THE FIREWORKS AT HER! *points at Gaz and throws gas in her direction and runs away giggling***

GiR: *shoots one at Gaz she explodes with lots of rainbows and flowers*

Death: *sprays Gaz with make me alive and Gaz goes back to listening to Barbie Girl*

**Dib: If you want me to stop being mean to your little sister, all you gotta do is say. *smirks***

**Tell me all you know about the paranormal and supernatural. *and thanks for the demon-thing. What did you do with it anyways? I remember you caught it but-***

**And here's a free Ouija board. It's one of those official ones so it's all nice and crap! :)**

Death: I LOVE OUIJA BORADS! I HAVE LIKE 20! We're save it for night!

Dib: okay…? Oh! And the demon is locked in that cage! *points to a empty and destroyed cage* Uh-oh!

Death: HOLY CARP! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

GiR: YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!

*Dib and Grace catch the demon and killed it so it wouldn't cause anymore problems*

**Tallest: Both of you are FORCED *is this even allowed?* to go to a strip club for 3 hours. Try not to come back scarred for life. I think that would suck.**

**Host: Go sniff a lot of Expo markers and return when you think you sniffed enough. **

Death: *pushes Tallest into a cab and it goes off; Death sniffs 150 Expo markers and faints*

DiR: Okay…?

**Check out my new hair color, would you? Does it look okay? The pic of me is my avitar on here, so if you wanna look...**

**I just wanna get other peoples opinion on my new upgraded color. *and I painted a cewl background so...yeah.***

Author from above: I LOVE IT! I WANNA DYE MY HAIR THAT COLOR!

Death: *wakes up* there's that voice again! Next is tdwtrulz1022

**hehehehehe! DARE TIME!**

**Dib: I LOVE YOU DIB! But I also love ZaDr! So, I dare you and Zim to make out :3**

Death: *pushes Zim and Dib in a closet* Oh! *The Tallest come back* What did you think?

Tallest Red: *eyes wide and crazy* some were pretty sexy…

Tallest Purple:*looks the same as Red* yeah…

Death: O.o seriously?

Tallest: OH YEAH!

Everyone: O.o

**Gaz: You. Are. AWESOME! I dare you to...kiss...GIR!**

**Gir: Here are some Tacos**

**Death: Here is some FUDGE!**

Gaz: *kisses GiR who is hugging his Taco

Death: *eats fudge* ILOVEFUDGE!

DiR: BYE FOR NOW!


	12. Back from the dead part 1

*Death comes in with a suit case and a gun*

Death: Sorry I was gone I had a trip to Montana!

Dib: *sitting there sewing* oh! The tea is ready!

Death: what happened when I left?

DiR: *covering eyes* the horror!

Tallest Red: *reading a playboy* oh baby

Death: oh god!

Zim: *covering eyes and screaming* OH MY TALLEST!

Gaz:*wearing a pink dress and her is in a bun* you will pay Dib!

Grace: *falls over laughing* what are you wearing!

Gaz: Dib sewed it

Death: let's move on first Pokekinz0520!

***holding a can of 'Pure Florida Air'* Are you ready Falipay?**

**Falipay: Yup.**

***flips can to the bottom* AHA! IT IS MADE IN CHINA!**

**Falipay: THEY LIIIEED!DX**

**Lard Nar~ I noticed you went into the cave with the other Dib haters. Why? DX**

Lard Nar: because he was annoying me

Death: wow

**Dib~ Aww,that was a lot of haters. But still less then Zim. X3 Um...eat Lard Nar's rock. XD**

Dib: that's gross and I could choke

Death: eat the damn rock all ready

Dib: *eats the rock*

**Zim~ Eat donuts untill you get chubby. X3 But not ugly chubby,cute SKOODGE! XD**

Zim: fine *eats a bunch of donuts but eats too much and makes him a big fat ball* AHHHHHH!

Death: XDD *falls over laughing*

Zim: shut up or I sit on you!

Death: yeah right *zim rolls and stops on top of me but I throw him off*

**GIR~ Be slave to a squirrel until the end of the chapter where he will give you THE MAJIC POTATOE!**

Death: sorry where I live there's no squirrels

**Tak~ DO YA LIKE SOMEONE? I bet you do and thats why your grumpy all the time! X3**

Tak: no I do not

Death: *puts something on her back that's written in Japanese*

Grace: *can read Japanese* OH MY GOD *starts laughing*

**Everyone~****FUNNY****GROUP****PICTURE****TIME!****XD*****request****from****cousin***

Death: YAY! *takes picture; Dib sewing, Grace still laughing, Zim looks evil, Gir eating a live duck, and the tallest reading, gulp, playboy*

**All right,can't think no *cousins making fun of toddler shows in the back ground***

**Falipay: *sigh* They don't stop do they?**

**Nope.**

Death: next is lunathehalfbreed!

**rats,Dib ain't a vamp no ,oh well.**

**Zim-awesome song choise!^^for a reward,i guess you can have an Irken snack.**

Zim: Vort dogs! *eats Vort dogs*

Death: ok then…

**Death-does the sun still make vamps burst into flames?**

Death: yes, but I have a necklace that makes me able to walk in the day

**Dib-i'll be nice to you for now.(but not in the next HAHAHAHA!)*looking innocent*hope you like cookies!^^*hands out cookies***

Dib: *eats cookie* yum!

Death: ok moving *is sad she didn't get a cookie*

**Gir-SING A RANDOM SONG PLEASE!^^**

Gir: hit that sway!

Death: HE BECAME A WANNABE GANGSTER?

Gir: SNOOP DOGG!

Death: *eye twitches* I'll give you snoop dogg

_**[Snoop**____**Dogg:]**_**  
>Greetings<strong>**loved****ones  
>Let's<strong>**take****a****journey**

_**[Katy:]**_**  
>I<strong>**know****a****place  
>Where<strong>**the****grass****is****really****greener  
>Warm,<strong>**wet****and****wild  
>There<strong>**must****be****something****in****the****water  
>Sippin'<strong>**gin****and****juice  
>Laying<strong>**underneath****the****palm****trees  
>The<strong>**boys  
>Break<strong>**their****necks  
>Try'na<strong>**to****creep****a****little****sneak****peek  
>(at<strong>**us)**

**You****could****travel****the****world  
>But<strong>**nothing****comes****close  
>To<strong>**the****golden****coast  
>Once<strong>**you****party****with****us  
>You'll<strong>**be****falling****in****love  
>Oooooh<strong>**Oh****Oooooh**

**California****girls  
>We're<strong>**unforgettable  
>Daisy<strong>**Dukes  
>Bikinis<strong>**on****top  
>Sun-kissed<strong>**skin  
>So<strong>**hot  
>We'll<strong>**melt****your****popsicle  
>Oooooh<strong>**Oh****Oooooh**

**California****girls  
>We're<strong>**undeniable  
>Fine,<strong>**fresh,****fierce  
>We<strong>**got****it****on****lock  
>West<strong>**coast****represent  
>Now<strong>**put****your****hands****up  
>Oooooh<strong>**Oh****Oooooh**

**Sex****on****the****beach  
>We<strong>**don't****mind****sand****in****our****stilettoes  
>We<strong>**freak  
>In<strong>**my****jeep  
>Snoop<strong>**Doggy****Dogg****on****the****stereo**

**You****could****travel****the****world  
>But<strong>**nothing****comes****close  
>To<strong>**the****golden****coast  
>Once<strong>**you****party****with****us  
>You'll<strong>**be****falling****in****love  
>Oooooh<strong>**Oh****Oooooh**

**California****girls  
>We're<strong>**unforgettable  
>Daisy<strong>**Dukes  
>Bikinis<strong>**on****top  
>Sun-kissed<strong>**skin  
>So<strong>**hot  
>We'll<strong>**melt****your****popsicle  
>Oooooh<strong>**Oh****Oooooh**

**California****girls  
>We're<strong>**undeniable  
>Fine,<strong>**fresh,****fierce  
>We<strong>**got****it****on****lock  
>West<strong>**coast****represent  
>Now<strong>**put****your****hands****up  
>Oooooh<strong>**Oh****Oooooh**

_**[Snoop**____**Dogg:]**_**  
>Tone,<strong>**tan  
>Fit<strong>**and****ready  
>Turn<strong>**it****up****cause****its****gettin'****heavy  
>Wild<strong>**wild****west****coast  
>These<strong>**are****the****girls****I****love****the****most  
>I<strong>**mean****the****ones  
>I<strong>**mean****like****she's****the****one  
>Kiss<strong>**her  
>Touch<strong>**her  
>Squeeze<strong>**her****buns**

**The****girl's****a****freak  
>She<strong>**drive****a****jeep  
>In<strong>**Laguna****Beach  
>I'm<strong>**okay  
>I<strong>**won't****play  
>I<strong>**love****the****bay  
>Just<strong>**like****I****love****LA  
>Venice<strong>**beach  
>And<strong>**Palm****Springs  
>Summertime<strong>**is****everything**

**Homeboys  
>Bangin'<strong>**out  
>All<strong>**that****ass  
>Hangin'<strong>**out  
>Bikinis,<strong>**zucchinis  
>Martinis,<strong>**no****weenies  
>Just<strong>**the****King  
>And<strong>**the****Queeny  
>Katy<strong>**my****lady****(yeah)  
>Lookie<strong>**here****baby****(uh****huh)  
>I'm<strong>**all****up****on****ya  
>Cuz<strong>**you're****representin'****California****(ohhh****yeahh)**

_**[Katy:]**_**  
>California<strong>**girls  
>We're<strong>**unforgettable  
>Daisy<strong>**Dukes  
>Bikinis<strong>**on****top  
>Sun-kissed<strong>**skin  
>So<strong>**hot  
>We'll<strong>**melt****your****popsicle  
>Oooooh<strong>**Oh****Oooooh**

**California****girls  
>We're<strong>**undeniable  
>Fine,<strong>**fresh,****fierce  
>We<strong>**got****it****on****lock  
>West<strong>**coast****represent  
>(West<strong>**coast,****west****coast)  
>Now<strong>**put****your****hands****up  
>Oooooh<strong>**Oh****Oooooh**

_**[Snoop**____**Dogg:]**_**  
>(Californiaaa,<strong>**Californiaaa)  
>California<strong>**girls****man  
>I<strong>**really****wish****you****all****could****be  
>California<strong>**girls  
>(Californiaaa)<strong>

Death: HAPPY? THERES YOUR SNOOP DOGG!

**Della:you are so weird...**

**WEIRD IS NICE!i'll be back!(mwa hahaha...XD)**

Death: next is Hayamika!

**I want some family bonding! So, Zim and Gir, hug each other. And Dib and Gaz, hug each other, too!**

**If you all do this without complaining, I'll give Zim some new explody devices, Gir a cupcake, Dib som new paranormal equipmet and Gaz another GameSlave.**

Gaz: NO!

Zim: NO!

Death: I guess that even wouldn't help! Next is the girl who changes name a lot, the mad hattress of horror!

**OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT ICE CREAM! *to bad my brother ate majority of it. That cow.***

**Bad News: My mom now thinks I'm a demon with how swift my recovery was.**

***Not surprising because everyone thinks I'm inhuman just because I can make anything I want happen at any time.* Oh well.**

**Zim: *I am in serious pain for typing this and the fact that I could just imagine this* I want someone to get back from the stars and tie him to a chair or somethin. Zim has to *NO DISGUISE* give him a lap dance while Love Game by Lady Gaga plays in the background. FOR 20 MINUTES YOU MUST DANCE-LAPPY-RUBBY-THING! *smacks him in the back of the head* MEWV YOUR TONED ASS, BIZNITCH! **

Death/Dib: *falls over laughing* oh my god!

ZIM: NO! * shows up*

: *getting tied in a chair*

Death: *plays love game*

Zim: *giving the scared a lap dance*

Gir: I can't be seen with you now homie!

Death: *laughing hard* this is messed up!

*Zim is done with the lap dance*

**Gir: Go on a date with an IDog. Her name is Gato. *yes, Gato is spanish for Cat. I know that.***

GiR: *leaves for his date*

**Gaz: Go pour 3 tubes of Nail Polish on your eye's and then swallow some gasoline. *If anyone wants to take advantage of this situation...You know? Just sayin. Evil little girl with a flammable substance inside her…..* And if you don't get hurt in anyway after this, then go do something you know will severely hurt you.**

Death: ok Gaz do it!

Gaz: grrrr *puts nail polish in her eyes then drinks gasoline, she explodes*

Death: that's nice

Dib: BRING MY SISTER BACK!

Death: FINE!

**A/N: This chapter will be split in half kk?**


	13. in between time and spring Xmas

Death: Hello and welcome to our in between chapter time! This is what we doing well waiting for reviews!

Dib: uhhh you never said anything about this!

Death: That's what makes it awesome!

Dir: …

Death: FIRST LET'S SHOW YOU AROUND MY MANSION!

Sammie: DEATH! *a very pissed off 21 year old girl walks in. she has blonde curly hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a pair of grey and red skinny jeans and a tee-shirt that has a pair of fangs on it*

Death: hello to you too, Sammie.

Sammie: Where's Neithan?

Death: I don't know! He's your husband!

Sammie: maybe he went to go make- *cut off by a boy patting her hair, her cat ears pop out*

Neithan: Sorry I'm late sweetie *kisses her forehead*

Death: MOVING ON! *walks to the back yard. It's huge with gardens and a swimming pool.*

Tallest Red: *in garden eating off the doughnut tree and reading playboy with purple*

Zim: *looking through Death's collection of manga* hmmm this "Hellsing" is quite interesting!

Dib: *grabs the manga* LET ME SEE THAT! *starts reading it* that's a lot of action…that guy got eaten by a dog…

Death: KERO!

DiR: Sgt. Frog much…?

Zim: Sgt. Frog?

Death: TO MY ROOM *grabs Zim and Dib, setting them in my room (A/N: its Hellsing theme)

Zim/ Dib: *forced to watch Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate, and Sgt. Frog*

Death: YAY! *knocks everyone out* it's Christmas Eve and Santa is watching, that stalker *creepy laugh*

*AFTER THEY ALL SLEPT AND SANTA CAME!*

Death: *opening presents* YAY! A new bazooka! *holds up a huge bazooka*

Dib: *opens his* wow! An alien gun able to shot aliens and knock them out!

Zim: *opens his* a sports drink….

Tallest Red: PLAYBOY!

Tallest Purple: PORN!

Death: when are they going to turn normal?

Tak: *shrugs and opens hers* a Zim punching bag!

Gaz: *opens hers and her eyes open all the way* the game slave 3…

Sammie: *censor over the gift* is a d***!

Everyone else: O.e…..?

Dib: wait a minute its spring!

Death: he he yeah Christmas doesn't come until spring down here…

Zim: *drinks his sports drink which is actually filled with monster energy drink. Passes out*

DiR: a teddy bear *runs off to her room*

Death: well… that's it for today SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!


End file.
